Out of the Blue
by Lyranfan
Summary: [Complete] Wanda tells the Brotherhood boys she's met that someone special. Sconda - oh the horror, the inhumanity
1. Wanda's Secret Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.  
  
Author's note: This started as a quick one shot – a funny pairing I've seen only one other place – credit given at bottom of story.  
  
Since then I've had a lot of trouble capturing this monster to put it back in the dungeon - the chapters just keep coming. So please bring your torch, pitchfork or other assorted farm tool and help me put an end to this.  
  
:Indicates private thoughts.:  
  
Lame-o my humor muse strikes again – had to rush this one out.  
  
Out of the Blue - Chapter 1 - Wanda's Secret Crush  
  
Lance was playing his guitar in his room when Pietro zipped in. "Gotta- come-downstairs. Wanda's-called-a-meeting. Something-important."  
  
Lance shook his head – who left the toilet seat up this time?  
  
Todd and Fred were already in the living room watching the cartoon channel. Wanda was seated on the couch in a prim and proper pose. Lance froze and began to worry something was wrong – really wrong.  
  
Pietro flew past Fred, grabbing the remote, shut of the TV and appeared next to Wanda on the couch. Fred and Todd began to protest the speedster's interruption, then they saw the Scarlet Witch on the couch and decided it would be better not to say anything. But whenever Wanda was around, Todd couldn't help himself.  
  
"Babycakes, what's the good word in the life of my favorite lady?" Todd tried his usual sugar coated approach. Fred rolled his eyes upward, :You had to admire him for never giving up.:  
  
Lance sat down on the stairs, eyeing the front door if he needed to make a quick escape from any hex bolts.  
  
Pietro's foot was tapping on the floor, as he waited for his sister to start talking. "So-what's-on-your-mind, Wanda? You-want-to-go-kick-some-X- geek-butt, just-for-old-times-sake?"  
  
Wanda looked down at her hands. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Fred and Lance locked eyes – since when did the Scarlet Witch ever say 'thank you?'  
  
"I know you are all curious as to what I've been up to late at night for the past couple of weeks. Actually, Pietro, one of the X-Geeks is the reason I asked you all here."  
  
Lance's heart jumped – someone was going to leave the X-Men and join the Brotherhood! Please let it be Kitty, let it be Kitty, let it be Kitty!!! Rogue would be okay to have back again, Amara could liven things up, LET IT BE KITTY!  
  
Pietro's foot began to tap so fast, splinters started to jump up from the floorboard. "So-Wanda, what-what-what?"  
  
Wanda started again, "It all began the day of the fire at the bridge. He was there and I was smitten the moment I saw him."  
  
Todd's eyes bugged out of his head. "That crazy Australian? He's the one who stole my snugglebunny's heart?"  
  
Blue energy flared at Wanda'a clenched fists. "How dare you suggest I'd fall for that nutcase? I wouldn't give him the time of day, much less a second glance." She took a deep breath, the blue energy dissipated and she continued, "He and the redhead telepath helped me up from the edge of the bridge when I fell off. I could feel the strength in his arms and his character."  
  
Fred scratched his head, the red headed telepath meant Jean and the person she usually hung out with was that jerk with the red visor and he started to giggle. That was just too insane. He stopped giggling when he saw the hurt look on Todd's face.  
  
Lance and Pietro sat with their jaws dropped open. Lance held his head in his hands. No way – no friggin' way.  
  
Pietro couldn't take it. :I'm the hottie of Bayville – not him. First Rogue leaves for him, Taryn asks him out, even the four girls I went with to that poor excuse for a dance talked about him in front of me that night, then Jean scoops him up. What kind of world was this?:  
  
Todd sat quietly, not moving or saying anything.  
  
Wanda now was speaking in a whisper. "After that chance encounter, we met at the mall once and shared an ice cream sundae. I never enjoyed the taste of something so much before. I couldn't get enough of his jokes, his wit. It's been so long since I laughed."  
  
Pietro was chewing his nails and stopped when he tasted blood. Lance wondered, :Is he coming here? Where the heck is my sleeping bag? I wonder how much a cheap tent would be at the Army Navy store?:  
  
Fred just watched Todd and felt really bad for his buddy – nobody deserved to have this done to them.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight so we can go to Las Vegas and elope. He just got tired of waiting for her to make up her mind. I didn't wait – I said yes when he asked."  
  
Pietro started appearing all over the room. "How-could-you-do-this?" in front of the TV. "What-were-you-thinking?" by the stairs. "You're going to elope?!?" by the bay window. He knelt in front of her – "Say-it-isn't- so!"  
  
She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Pietro. But it happened. I'm in love with Scott Summers and he loves me."  
  
Pietro suddenly disappeared – no doubt on his way back to the Acolyte hideout. Lance stood up saying, "Okay, well that's great and uh, I guess, I'm outa here. . ." as he bolted out the front door.  
  
Fred sat in the quiet room with Todd and Wanda, and realized his friend was waiting to talk to her alone. "I got some laundry I gotta finish up. Wanda – good luck."  
  
They sat in silence then Todd said, "Is this really what you want? Does he make you happy?"  
  
She still sat with eyes closed. "Yes, it is. And yes he does."  
  
Todd stood and walked towards her. He started to say something and stopped. He started again and stopped again.  
  
He took a deep breath and finally got it out. "That's all I ever wanted – was for you to be happy. I would have preferred it was me, but if he turns your crank like I can't. . . If there's ever anything I can do for you, Wanda, just let me know." He hopped off into the kitchen.  
  
He stood at the refrigerator, staring at the calendar. This was a day he'd want to forget. He heard footsteps behind him and turned.  
  
She stood with her arms crossed and looked right at him. "You know, there is one thing you could do for me before I go." He sighed to himself – he offered since it sounded like the right thing to do – he didn't really mean it but he knew he couldn't deny her. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
She smiled, "Todd, can you tell me what day it is?" His eyebrows knit, "yeah, it's Thursday – what about it?" She snickered and said, "No, I mean what's the date?"  
  
He looked at the calendar which still showed March the 31st and that was Wednesday. He picked up the magnet and turned the page. "It's April first – you know – April Fools Day. . ."  
  
She turned around the corner and he could see her shaking. He thought, :What a bummer – this would be her wedding anniversary. It was bad enough she's be staring at that one red eye for the rest of her life, but this: He reached out and said, "Hey, you could wait a day and then it won't be. . ." The tears were coming out of her eyes but she was laughing – laughing out loud. He never saw her laugh before like this. She was so beautiful.  
  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She scammed them. Him, Fred, Lance, and even that stuck up Pietro. She totally scammed them with that crazy "I love Summers story."  
  
His life wasn't over.  
  
Author's notes: I ran across a great story about Mesmero thinking he's Cupid with a pairing called 'Sconda' and I thought SC was Scott but who the heck was – and it hit me – Wanda. I started to crack up and couldn't stop. Around here in fan fiction land, I've seen Wanda with Kurt and Pyro, and occasionally Lance and of course Todd – but Scott?  
  
The story by the way is 'On the Cilia Sofa' by sparkie-thewateringcan – you have to check it out.  
  
Happy April Fools day folks – got this up at 11:15pm so technically I made it in time. Unfortunately Lame-o thinks it might be funny to do it from Scott's perspective too – so beware. 


	2. Scott's confession

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda continues. Lame-o, my humor muse, couldn't leave well enough alone.  
  
An upfront confession – there is a great fan pic on the website run by the lovely Lesli. I bow to her ability to draw lifelike pictures and to her twisted sense of humor.  
  
Many of us Evo fans are sad to see the show cancelled on the WB, no more repeats on Cartoon Network, and websites are disappearing quickly. Thank goodness for people like Lesli and her artist friends who post their work on her site for various contests – keeping the flame of Evo alive. (And I'm not just talking about Pietro :P)  
  
Best way to find website: open google or other search engine and type 'lesli groovy evo'  
  
An inspiration in the story comes from a drawing on her site. It's a picture of Jean applying Goth makeup and Scott telling her that he loves Goth chicks. Rogue is in the background with a huge mallet about to knock him out cold.  
  
Scroll down the bottom and count five pix up on the left – look for Scott with hearts around his head.  
  
Some notes to kind reviewers:  
  
GiniaTM – this and following chapters are all YOUR fault – you encouraged lame-o.  
  
Amieva – I have nothing against Pyro/Wanda – I just felt it was a good twist for the bridge scene and unfortunately you fell for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
Raphaella – Thanks for the kind words.  
  
and my favorite reviewer – Dark Jaded Rose – I know about stupid FF.net – I review stuff all the time and it never shows up! And yes ma'am, to the charge I am evil – guilty as sin.  
  
Last chance to avert your eyes  
  
:Indicates private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue – Chapter 2 – Scott's confession  
  
Rogue and Kurt were sitting together in his room, playing his favorite card game. He looked at her and said, "Got any fours?" She smiled and responded, "Go fish!" He reached down, picked up a card and put it into his hand and she noted that he placed on her extreme right, which was his extreme left. She looked down at the pairs already made – both pairs of twos were out but no threes were down yet so... She put on her sweetest smile and said, "Got any threes?" He looked at his hand, back at her and with a huff extended the card towards her. He grilled her, "Did you borrow somebody's telepathic powers today?"  
  
Still all Miss Innocent, she said, "Now Kurt, you know the Professor and Jean are on that recruiting mission so I'm not using anyone's telepathic powers." He stole a glance behind himself - there wasn't a mirror back there and his shade was down so his cards weren't reflecting in the window.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself – the poor boy had no idea. Kurt had a compulsion to put everything in order – including his cards. All she had to do want eye the pairs already down and watch which ends he had placed picked up cards into. Her left was his right – the high cards; her right was his left – the low cards. She had gotten a great run – all four aces, all four kings, two queens, all four jacks, all four tens and a pair of twos to his pair of twos and all four sevens. No more listening to Mr. "I never lose at Go Fish."  
  
Kurt was sure it was Gambit's fault. He was glad his adoptive sister had a romantic interest now, but was beginning to wonder what kind of influence he was having over her – especially in card games. :Oh, well - there was always checkers. The things I do for brotherly love.:  
  
Kitty popped her head through the door saying, "Hey guys, Scott wants the senior team in the kitchen for a minute." Rogue rolled her eyes – what training scenario where they being surprised with now.  
  
Kurt held out his hands for Kitty and Rogue to grab hold off. With a smile he said, "All aboard one express to the kitchen!" The girls latched on and they teleported downstairs.  
  
Scott was standing in front of the refrigerator. Ororo, Hank, Logan and Bobby were already seated around the breakfast nook table. Kitty noticed he looked very nervous and excited at the same time. She elbowed Kurt in the ribs whispering, "It looks like he finally did it."  
  
Kurt noticed there was a bottle of soda and plastic cups on the table and he teleported around making sure everyone had something to drink – he had been practicing a toast celebrating young love as a tribute to his friends for sometime. This was the big moment.  
  
Scott grinned as he started, "Thanks everybody for coming. This will be real quick. Tonight is the culmination of a very happy time in my life and I wanted to share it with you all first."  
  
Logan and Ororo locked eyes – the senior instructors had placed bets how long it would take before Scott would ask Jean to marry him and Ororo would win a hefty sum of cash if he announced it tonight.  
  
Scott continued, "I've met someone very special and we'll be taking the X- chopper tonight to elope in Las Vegas."  
  
Smiles broke out around the table and wishes for a happy future rushed out all at once. Kurt made his move, "Please raise your glasses to the celebrate the union of Scott and Jean in holy matrimony." Everyone except Scott took a drink.  
  
While everyone was in mid sip, he dropped the bomb. "I'm not going to Las Vegas with Jean – there's someone else. C'mon in, dear."  
  
All eyes turned to the front foyer and Wanda Maximoff walked into the kitchen. She smiles at him saying, "Hiya fuzzy lumpkins – ya miss me?" Scott answered, "With every breath I take, sweetie pie." They stood hip to hip with arms around one another.  
  
Logan and Kurt sprayed soda on the others as they shouted, "Wanda?!?"  
  
Ororo was shocked – Wanda had been around the mansion recently but that was to see Charles about resuming their training sessions. Or was it?  
  
Rogue sputtered, "How did...? When did...?" She gave up and tried the simplest one, "Why?"  
  
Wanda sneered at Rogue, "Why not?" as blue bolts appeared at her wrists. Scott quickly stepped between them, "I think what Rogue means is how did this happen?" He reached down towards her wrists and whispered to her, "Now just calm down, my sweet thing."  
  
Kitty sat as if in a dream. 'Lance and I aren't the weirdest relationship anymore – they are. This could be a good thing – a really good thing.'  
  
Scott motioned towards Wanda, "I mean what's not to like – her beautiful blue eyes, the luscious lips and that Goth look – I've always been a sucker for the Goth look."  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped, then she grabbed the iron skillet from the drying rack. Logan managed to grab a hold of it and wrestle it from her before she crowned Scott with it. "Hey, Slim – why don't you and the new missus step outside for a second?"  
  
Scott lead Wanda by the arm out of the kitchen back to the front foyer.  
  
Kitty blinked once. 'Lance and I aren't the weirdest relationship anymore – they are. I am so under the radar.' She began to plan out her dates with Lance now that the Mansion's attention would no longer be on her choice in men.  
  
Bobby came out of his daze for a second and asked, "So does this mean Jean's up for grabs?" Hank waved his hands in front of Bobby, "Forget it, junior. You're too young and immature for her. She'd be interested in someone older, more mature – you know, an educated man."  
  
Logan motioned towards Ororo, "Since it's Wanda, the bet is off – you haven't won anything yet." Ororo's eyes clouded over as did the night sky. With a tight voice she said, "The bet was for the date Scott proposed – not for whom he asked to marry him." She had mentally already spent the money on that dress and matching shoes she spotted yesterday in the mall.  
  
Rogue rattled her brain – what was it she had that I didn't? Rogue had as much attitude and anger as Wanda did. Rouge's eyes were green just like Jean's – oh but wait – he said blue. Was it the red highlights? The ankh necklace? I bet it was the ripped costume – Irene warned her teenage boys were always a sucker for a little skin.  
  
:Wait a minute – how does he know her eyes are blue?: Rogue stared at the wall opposite to her with the wall calendar and she noticed the date. :Why that son of a ....:  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Amara ran up the hall before Scott or Wanda could see her. She was on spy duty this week. The new mutants were tired of being left behind in missions and gossip, so they decided to appoint a designated 'fly on the wall' to stay up to date on the doings of the senior team.  
  
She ran into the Professor's office and hesitated in front of the communication panel – this wasn't an emergency – or was it? Jean was her friend – Amara would deal with the punishment later for breaking protocol later.  
  
She dialed the frequency and was glad she connected quickly. "Hummingbird, this is Oak Tree, do you read?" Jean's voice was clear, "Hey, Amara, what's up?"  
  
Amara bit her lip for a second. :Do I tell out right or let her down gently...? Oh, what the heck...:  
  
"Jean, Scott's proposed to Wanda! They're in the kitchen right now and are leaving for Las Vegas to elope! He told the senior team and the instructors."  
  
Jean and the Professor looked at one another and Charles shrugged his shoulders – he had no such inkling such an event was afoot.  
  
Jean looked at her watch and replied, "Amara, thanks for the heads up – I owe you big time. We'll be in the hangar in about five minutes..." Her eyes wandered from the time to the date on her watch – 4/1. Oh no.  
  
A smile crept across her lips – Scott was up to no good. She knew he had a twisted sense of humor – and he had decided to share that with the others – finally. He had hidden the details from her very well - his shield strength had improved greatly. "Amara – it's a joke. An April Fool's prank."  
  
They heard the island girl gasp, then muttering various curses in her native language.  
  
Charles had picked up on Jean's revelation. He interrupted Jean's thoughts as he leaned towards the comm speaker. "Amara – do you remember code W2 from the New Mutant manual?"  
  
"Yes sir. Uh, did you want me to call the other teams in on that?" She sounded unsure. He nodded and said, "That's correct, Amara. Just your team and code W2 – for now."  
  
Amara responded, "Understood, Oak Tree out."  
  
W2, W2 – Jean searched her brain and couldn't remember such a code in all her years of training.  
  
Charles simply smiled at Jean and said, "Ready to help with a little revenge?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Scott smirked as he and the Scarlet Witch entered the front foyer. "Thanks for coming over, Wanda. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." He rubbed his hands over and over like a mad evil genius in those dopey cartoons the Brotherhood boys watched. "Now let's go scare the newbies. We should still have time before Jean and the Professor get back."  
  
Wanda's heart was pounding – this could be her chance. Scott turned to her and was about to ask her a question, when she interrupted him.  
  
"No, thank you Scott. For giving me the gift of humor." She quickly stepped towards him, her left hand grabbing his hair and her right arm around his waist. She pulled him into the kiss before he could react.  
  
Jean and Charles exited the elevator to see the two teens, lips locked in a moment frozen in time. Jean wondered, :Just how far did this prank have to go? Or was it a prank at all?:  
  
Author's notes: Please read and review.  
  
Now just what the heck was that? OK – one more prank coming up then a few background chapters to explain how planets aligned to signal the end of the world – I mean how did this horrific scene had come to be.  
  
A side note about Kitty's thoughts – this is from my life. I married into a family of a different religion and my poor wife was somewhat the scandal in her family. Her parents took a lot of grief over that. I didn't care – I married her not them. A few years later a cousin of hers marries a guy the same religion as me, but he had no job, no money and was a little more obnoxious then I was – all of a sudden I wasn't so bad. Boy did her parents lay into her cousin's parents then. 


	3. A Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda continues. Lame-o, my humor muse, couldn't leave well enough alone.  
  
& Indicates telepathic message &  
  
: Indicates private thoughts :  
  
Chapter 3 – A Proposal  
  
The professor looked at Scott in a lip lock with Wanda and thought, :Now there's something you don't see every day.: Charles decided to break the ice. "Hello Wanda, It is good to see you here again."  
  
The Scarlet Witch stiffened and let Scott out of the embrace - it was a gamble but it was worth it. Comparison shopping – it was advice Kitty once gave her – though it was Wanda's idea to apply it towards boys.  
  
"If I may see the lucky couple in my office, please," Charles asked as he wheeled ahead. He telepathically contacted his travel companion, & Please help Amara in the rec room with some last minute decorations if you would, Jean. &  
  
Scott tried to follow Jean saying, "Wait, I can expl...." The redhead held her hand up, pushing him towards the Professor's office, "Now, now - we can't keep the lucky lady waiting. Besides I, um, have a code W2 I have to help with."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fred hung up the phone, his head reeling from the events of the day. First Wanda pulls a cruel joke on them, and now Kitty invited the boys to an 'engagement party' for Scott and Wanda at the mansion. Whatever happened to 'We show up somewhere to cause trouble, the X-Men appear beating us up and everyone goes home.' Kitty's tone was friendly but he recognized the command tone she often used with Lance. He knew better then to ignore her when she spoke so sweetly.  
  
He found Todd and Lance sitting outside near the Jeep. Pietro ran off to see Daddy – too bad he was going to miss out on the food and party – boo hoo. "Road trip. To the chrome dome palace. Now – so says Kitty."  
  
Todd stood up, waving his hand, "Not me – you guys go have fun." As Todd started to hop away, Fred grabbed onto Todd's leg, dangling his friend upside down. While Todd struggled to get free, Fred climbed in the back seat of the jeep as he looked at Lance. "She said 'in the next five minutes or not at all.' Either you come too or I learn how to drive a stick right now – with one hand." Lance jumped up into the driver's seat – Fred's imitation of Kitty's voice was awful – but the words carried the message clear enough.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Charles waited for Wanda and Scott to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. He needed to stall for a little while longer. "So have you discussed our proposal with the boys yet? Are they open to the idea of joining the Institute?"  
  
Wanda hesitated, then got right to the point, "They are not too keen on being under the same roof with the X-Men, under your set of rules. We're not big on curfews or strict meal times."  
  
Charles was lost in thought for a while – he was afraid that might be the case but had extended the invitation anyway. Then Scott had a suggestion, "What if you had your own house on the Institute grounds, but not connected to the mansion? That way you wouldn't be subject to our rules." :And Lance and I would not have to go at it every five minutes. I spoiled it for Kitty last time – and all the girls put me through hell for that. I won't do that to her again – if she wants to date that creep, so be it.:  
  
Wanda shot a glance at Scott – she had not thought of that. Their own house here – behind the security system but far enough away from these sickly sweet do-gooders. She was not sure Xavier might go along with the team leader's idea – it would be expensive. "Would we still have access to the training room?" It was a big reason she had even considered the offer in the first place. Lance told her about how much it made a difference in the way the teams worked. It was crystal clear to him in just a couple of days why the Brotherhood lost so consistently to the X-Men – that basement. Just how Mystique expected her team to compete against the X-Men without that benefit was beyond him.  
  
Charles went into his famous hand steeple – Scott shot a smirk at Wanda. "The schedule for training would have to be adhered to – the instructors build their outside lives around it. No last minute shuffling due to over sleeping, one more round in a video game or other irresponsibility." It might be smart to restrict the powers training to outside for now since Lance and strong building foundations did not play well together.  
  
Wanda sat in thought, spinning a bangle around her wrist. This was the negotiation skill Agatha had warned her was important. Xavier could serve as a practice sparring partner for Wanda so she would be ready to deal with the snake's den that was the Witch's council. Her housemates were easy to push around and she had Kitty pretty well trained now – she really would like to take on the redhead, the Goth and then the weather witch. Even that grumpy Canadian could provide her some fun.  
  
Scott and Xavier seemed to be ok with waiting for her to think it through.  
  
At the Brotherhood house last night they had a visitor from the neighborhood - a stone thrown through the kitchen window with the note 'Die Mutie Die.' The humans on the block were testing the Brotherhood's resolve to stay. The escalating hatred directed towards them concerned Wanda. She knew she could settle that confrontation – it was the next one or the one after that leading to mob violence – she and the boys could handle it but at what cost.  
  
A temporary truce between the X-Men and Brotherhood was in both their interests – and Wanda knew her side had the most to gain if they played their cards right.  
  
She asked, "Where would we stay till the house is ready?" Charles looked at Scott – this arrangement was his idea to start with. Scott ventured a guess, "How about converting the garage temporarily or renting a camper? The boys could stay there and Wanda could have my room for her privacy if she wants. I'd be willing to bunk up with someone till construction was done." Putting them up in the dorms downstairs were totally out of the question. He'd run into those buffoons all the time on his way to the Danger room – charity extended only so far.  
  
Charles concentrated for a second – trying to figure out why Scott was trying so hard to make this succeed – oh, so that was the roommate he was shooting for.  
  
The professor smiled in a way Scott did not see often – his mouth turned with an evil twist. "You're right, Scott. Kurt could put up with you for a while till the house was done."  
  
The disappointment was plain on the teen's face. "Oh – yeah – sure – Kurt and I...."  
  
Wanda smirked, "At least until we have our formal wedding. Then you can move back in with me." She was really starting to get the hang of this 'joking around' thing.  
  
Xavier rewarded Wanda with a smile. He felt the familiar tickle in his brain. & It's Jean. We're ready, Professor. & He moved from behind the desk and waved a hand towards the door. "I believe they are waiting for us in the rec room."  
  
Wanda looked at Scott, who simply shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the Professor meant.  
  
Charles lead the way into the rec hall and they found it decorated with balloons and a big banner – stating 'Congratulations to the Happy Couple.'  
  
Scott was speechless, Wanda was simply surprised. The whole Institute crew was present, all talking at once with wishes for happiness for them. The Scarlet Witch thought, :So this is what it would be like. It wasn't so bad after all - this could work.: She then saw Todd, Fred and Lance in the corner wolfing down some food and walked over. "Come with me outside for a second – we need to talk."  
  
Scott decided this had gone far enough. He started to say, "If I could..." Logan interrupted him, "Listen you may want to set up camp in Utah – The way you're charming the ladies, they'll just look the other way the next time you get married. And married. And married."  
  
Scott tried again, "I'd like to..." Ororo jumped in, "So have you registered at a department store so we can purchase just the perfect wedding gift?"  
  
Scott raised his hands, "If I could have....." Hank stood in front of Scott saying, "Right after the party, come see me and I'll get your blood tests done – save you the hassle in Las Vegas."  
  
His temper finally got the better of him. Scott shouted, "There's no eloping going on! It's an April Fool's joke!"  
  
Silence gripped the room then Logan finally spoke up, "We knew that, we thought we'd have a little fun at your expense since you got us so good. A little taste of your own medicine – as Hank would say."  
  
Slowly snickers started, then open laughter. Scott stood quietly, his face slowly turning a deeper shade of red then his visor. A smile creased his lips, "OK, I can take it as well as I can dish it out, I guess."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pietro zipped into the darkened warehouse – he needed to find the others and tell them what happened.  
  
He suddenly appeared behind Gambit, who was playing solitaire. "Take-the- stack-from-two-of-spades-to-six-of-clubs-move-them-to-seven-of-diamonds- over-here." Gambit knew to hold down the cards as the white haired lad disappeared in a gust of wind.  
  
Pietro peered around the corner of the crates. "Ya-know, for-correct-feng- shui , These-looked-better-against-that-wall-over-there." The Russian just stared at the young teen, and returned to his stacking.  
  
Pyro was lounging on a couch. Pietro arrived and sat on the Australian's belly. "Say-you-guys-are-never-gunna-believe-this. Wanda's-eloping-with- Baldie's-lead-errand-boy-Summers. She-just-told-us-about-half-hour-ago."  
  
Sabretooth appeared in the doorway to the dorm rooms. He was Pietro's favorite taunt target among the Acolytes – the brute's quick reflexes provided some challenge for his superspeed. "Say-Creed, sniffed-any-catnip- lately? I-could-score-you-some-from-that hottie-at-the pet-shop..." The speedster appeared on Sabretooth's left then zipped towards the right.  
  
Victor's arm shot out when Pietro was tripped up by the metal chair that slid in from behind the boy, his hand gripping the teen by the neck.  
  
The giant stepped into the center of rec room. A helmeted and robed figure appeared from the shadows behind Sabretooth. A deep voice commanded, "Repeat what you just said about Wanda – normal speed."  
  
"Wanda told us she's eloping with Scott Summers tonight. They're flying to Las Vegas to get hitched right away." Pietro strained against the grip on his neck – he was able to breathe but wanted to be free.  
  
The hooded figure stood silent mulling over the information, then came to a decision. He shouted, "All of you – in the training room NOW!" The Acolytes scrambled towards the rear of the warehouse.  
  
Pyro whispered to Gambit, "You think this is a rescue mission? Do you think we're making a move tonight?" The Cajun replied, "Gambit don't think so, looks like we're just practicing."  
  
Magneto flexed his hands. The Summers boy had great power in his optic blast. But he had been Xavier's lap dog too long – the Professor's training ran deep in the lad. He had been so close to having the boy as one of his own Acolytes – so close.  
  
This so called April Fool's prank was the work of pure genius – evil genius. It could have been Wanda's idea, but he was not about to take that gamble. This shed a whole new light on how Magneto would approach battles with the X-Men.  
  
He shouted, "Begin training – level 5!" Piotr and Gambit looked at one another – it was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's note: This story was supposed to be a one shot for Aprils Fool's Day, then I had to do Scott's side of it and now I've got an outline with possibly three more chapters. Lame-o has run out of jokes and the engineer in me has to explain how all this happened in the first place.  
  
I still have to give credit to sparkie-thewateringcan – I'm having a great time with her evil creation – Sconda. Magneto was impressed.  
  
And for Lesli's Evo fan art site – go to google and just type 'lesli groovy evo' and you'll find it toot sweet.  
  
If you would be so kind, please review. 


	4. Settling Down

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda romance - continues to roam the countyside since Van Helsing was busy with Dracula, Frankenstein and Wolfman (and counting the opening weekend cash intake).  
  
:Indicates private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue – Chapter 4 – Settling Down  
  
The four members of the Brotherhood walked out the front entrance of the mansion in the cool night in response to Wanda's request for a private conference.  
  
The Scarlet Witch sat down first on the steps, then Fred sat next to her. Lance leaped up on the stone railing, getting a good view back into the rec room – specifically to get a glimpse of Kitty. She had seated herself at the bay window so he could see her – she knew darn well he just could not get enough of her. Todd stayed close to the front entrance – a whole lot of insects were flying around the lights above the doors.  
  
Todd caught a bug – a big one and it crunched mightily as he brought it into his mouth. "Welcome to Baldie's Bug Buffet, yo!" Fred watched his friend staying away from Wanda and could not understand it. He had not lost her after all – but Todd seemed to be afraid to step back into her view.  
  
Wanda got right to the point, "Xavier has asked us to come live here again."  
  
Lance waved his arm and shouted, "No way! Not gunna happen. Not today, not this week -"  
  
Wanda interrupted his tirade, "There's a new twist – we get our own house. They'll build one for us. We don't have to answer to anybody here except for when we use the training areas. Otherwise we're on our own." She kept her sentences short to make sure the boys could keep up.  
  
Lance was stunned. "Our own house? Behind the lasers and the brick wall?" No more worrying about the humans bothering Kitty as she came to see him. She'd be right around the corner.  
  
Fred asked, "Will they make bigger doorways and a huge kitchen?" The Brotherhood house was made around the 1900's – when people were shorter and not as wide as him. Crouching through tiny doorways was taking its toll on his back.  
  
Todd hopped over, "Gotta have a big screen, yo. Keep up to date on , uh, world events and stuff. Yeah, that's it." A mosquito was making its way towards Wanda, but his tongue snatched it from the air above her.  
  
Lance was still in a dream state, "Our own house." No Ororo shouting about laundry to be done. No Logan making him wash dishes. No Hank sticking needles in him. No Jamie screaming about Lance hogging the game system. No Scott growling at him around every corner. And Kitty just a walk away....  
  
Fred continued his shopping list, "How about a big garage? And some decent tools?" Working on the Jeep in the rain and cold was not high on his list of favorite things to do and it always needed something fixed. With a good work area, he and Lance could really soup up their wheels into a sweet ride with all the body shop tricks he learned working at the monster truck shows.  
  
Todd nailed three other bugs that were approaching his friends. "Yo, Lance – no messing up the ceiling in the new pad, you crackhead!" Fred and Wanda laughed together at the joke, much to his surprise.  
  
In Lance's head, he and Kitty were skipping in the fields, swirling among the flowers, laughing happily like those goofy people in those sappy TV commercials. Oh yeah, life was good. Then Kitty gave him that special 'Come here' look as she dragged him into the high grass.  
  
Todd was enjoying himself immensely – grabbing another flying pest, "Good one, yo. I could get used to this." Wanda watched him for a minute – he wasn't just gorging himself on the bugs. He was eating those that came near his friends – keeping them from mosquito bites and who knows what stings. A small smile appeared on her face, and Fred looked at Todd thinking, :Now looks like the time to make the move, little buddy.:  
  
Wanda looked back towards the party in the rec room. Maybe a new setting would be good for all of them – a brand new start. And the ability to chose their own path. With that thought, she said, "So it seems like you guys are up for this. I know Pietro isn't here but I'd like to ask Xavier to make a room for him. I'll tell King Geek now if that's OK with you."  
  
Fred saw his chance, "Yeah, go ahead Wanda, we'll catch up. Oh and a big freezer in the kitchen – make that two!" Fred waited till she was out of site then started on his friend. "So Todd, what's with you and Wanda?" The bug collecting stopped for a moment as Todd responded, "What do you mean, yo?"  
  
Wanda was halfway up the hall and forgot to tell the boys about having to live in a camper or the garage. She started back outside when she heard Todd say, "I dunno 'bout Wanda no more. It seems like I'm getting nowhere yo, so since she's moving on, so am I." She hesitated holding the door open a crack, listening to the boys outside.  
  
Fred pushed harder, "She's moved on? How do you know that?" Todd pointed towards the rec room, "This whole engagement to goggle boy thing. She likes them preppy, I guess. That's just not me, yo – I'm too street for that."  
  
In his dream, Lance and Kitty were going at it pretty good when he heard Todd say 'goggle boy'. He imagined the grass above him was cut down a red optic weedwacker blast and Lance jumped up shouting, "Go get your own nookie, you perv!"  
  
Lance realized Scott was not there, just Todd and Fred staring at him like he was insane. "Uh, what are we talking about?"  
  
Fred pointed at Todd saying, "Todd's too scared to talk to Wanda since this marriage joke started." An evil grin appeared on the large teen's face. "Ya know, Lance, I hear Toad legs taste just like chicken."  
  
Lance knew a good lead in when he heard one. "Oh, really? Are ya chicken, Todd?" Lance brought his hands to his armpits and crouched down. "Hey look at me, I'm in that new kung fu movie – eatin' bugs, hoppin' chicken." Lance strutted around like a barnyard hen while Fred got up to copy him. Both boys circled, bobbing their heads up and down while clucking. Todd's yellow teeth were clenched tight as he growled, "Cut it out, yo or I'll let the bugs feast on yer chicken blood." The taunting continued for a couple of more minutes – the cackling alternating between laughing and chicken imitations.  
  
Lance and Fred stopped to catch their breath from all the hooting and hollering. Lance then got serious for a second, "Look, man, just talk to her. You've chased her for so long - just give it a try one more time. Hey, it worked for me and Kitty – I thought we were totally over. It just might be your turn, so take your best shot before some X-geek does. If I were you, I'd make a move before Speedy gets back – he's usually the reason she's so grumpy."  
  
Wanda let the door close and walked again towards the rec room. :So he hadn't given up yet. Not that it mattered.: But for some reason she shot a glance back outside towards the boys, her eyes focusing on Todd.  
  
Lance walked towards the front entrance, "C'mon, guys. That sub sandwich is calling my name." Fred lightly punched Todd on the shoulder as they followed him, "You can do this – don't give up."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Scott walked up to Kurt, who was cutting a large piece off of the giant sub sandwich on the snack table. Scott whispered, "Dude, I need a quick transport upstairs to my room when you get a chance." He had seen Jean by the stairs leading to the dorm rooms and knew he'd get caught. The German lad pointed to the sandwich and warned it, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."  
  
Kurt grabbed his older friend on the shoulder and they bamfed upstairs into the hallway outside the boys' rooms. Scott walked into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
The younger teen waited in the hallway wondering what could be so important that his friend needed to come upstairs right now.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sam saw Scott and Kurt disappear and made his move. He walked over to the drinks table, poured a glass of diet caffeine free soda and walked up to Kitty with it. He said, "I saw you were getting low and thought I'd get you a refill." Kitty smiled and was about to say thanks when Sam stepped to her other side and said, "Hey Lance, thanks for the tip on that gasket material. My bike's engine has been running a lot better with it."  
  
Lance smiled, "Hey, farm boy! No problem, man. Though I guess this means you owe me a test drive on it."  
  
Sam whispered out of Kitty's earshot, "Yeah, sure. Say, rumor has it you guys are coming to live here. Is it true?"  
  
Before Lance could answer, Charles called from the center of the room. "If I may have everyone's attention, please?" Conversations stopped and the teens turned towards the professor. "I have some great news. The faculty and I have extended an invitation to the Brotherhood to join us on the mansion grounds in their own house, and they have graciously accepted. Please join me in welcoming them here."  
  
Cheers rang out from the Institute residents as they welcomed their new neighbors. As conversations started back up, Wanda decided to stay by Kitty since she was the person she knew best – and Scott was nowhere in sight. Lance, of course, was attached to Kitty's hip.  
  
Fred and Todd wandered over to the snack table to see Jamie grab the last fudge-covered cookie. Todd whined, "Yo, that ain't fair - him gettin' the last good one." Jamie wolfed it down when he worried they might wrestle it out of his grip. Then he smiled with chocolate covered teeth and whispered, "I know where Miss Ororo keeps them stashed but I'm not strong enough to get past the lock on the top cabinet." Fred smiled back and said, "A lock? Is that all? Lead on, little man, lead on."  
  
Wanda watched the boys sneak into the kitchen and then heard Kitty finish what she was rambling on about now with the other girls. "The best part of the movie was at the end – she says you can tell if he's the right guy by his kiss. And so they do and she knows he's the right one then." Lance interrupted the collective female sigh, "No way, the best part is when he see these girls all walking around half naked." Bobby had tuned Kitty out but woke up when he heard the key word. "Did you say naked?"  
  
The thought bounced around in Wanda's head :You can tell if he's the right guy by his kiss.: Could it really be just that simple?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurt's tail twitched impatiently and his curiosity got the better of him. He quietly opened the door and snuck in behind his friend.  
  
He saw Scott take out the ring box from his sock drawer and open it to sneak a peek. Kurt shouted, "I knew it! You're going to ask Jean all along, aren't you?" Scott jumped in surprise and the ring box fell to the floor, giving Kurt a good view of the diamonds set in a classy gold band. "Jeez, Kurt, I'm nervous enough as it is! Cut me some slack without the creeping up and shouting."  
  
Scott bent down to pick up the ring and held it up for his friend to see, "Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
Kurt looked at the ring and whistled, "She'll love it. How much did that set you back?"  
  
Scott smirked, "Don't ask, but I did have some help. Let's just say the piggy bank is as empty as it gets."  
  
The older boy closed the ring box then sat on his bed and appeared to be depressed. Kurt asked, "You should be jumping for joy! So why the long face?" Scott pointed to the calendar on the wall, "April Fool's day – how does that grab you for an anniversary date of the day I ask her to marry me? I guess I should wait till later this week to try."  
  
Kurt knew the girls would kill him if he let this chance slip through his fingers. :Oh no – this was something they all needed to see. Or our fearless leader might get cold feet.: Kurt pointed to the clock by Scott's bed. "Look - It's 10:30 already – so wait till after midnight then ask her."  
  
Scott brightened up, "Hey, that just might work. All we have to do is keep the party going till then. But we should get back before someone gets suspicious."  
  
His blue friend smiled, "Or makes off with my sandwich!" Kurt transported them back downstairs just outside the rec room. Sure enough - Kurt noticed his 'quick snack' has disappeared, but that was OK – he had something more urgent to do.  
  
He walked over to the stereo system, put in a dance mix CD and shouted, "Who's ready to party with the fuzzy dude?" as the music began to play. Couples paired off onto the dance floor.  
  
Scott found Jean and held her hand leading her to a quieter corner in the hallway. Jean teased him, "So the team leader will play while the telepaths are away? You and Wanda – you sly dog. You almost had me going."  
  
Scott smiled back at her. "I have to admit that we had a lot of fun pulling this together. Everyone hammered me with pranks this morning and it was sweet revenge getting them back tonight."  
  
Jean asked the question that was bothering her all night. "So how did the two of you hook up in the first place? I don't see you surviving a walkup to the front door of their house to say – Can I see Wanda?"  
  
He settled against the wall starting his tale, "I was in the mall minding my own business...."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Author's note: After this chapter, things get a little more serious as I try to explain how this horror came to be. I'm going to post the remaining chapters all together at once and get back on track with the humor.  
  
This might get a little confusing since we essentially are starting a flashback from Scott's point of view with additional events from the Brotherhood's perspective.  
  
The movie by the way is 'Forty Days and Forty Nights' – I'm pretty sure it's rated R and Scott says you shouldn't watch it until your seventeen. 


	5. A Chance Meeting

Before the crypt opens to release Sconda again – a few notes.

Rating on story bumped up to PG-13 due to references to drinking alcohol. If it should be an R rating, please let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Thanks to the kind reviewers and readers – I have passed a couple of milestones. I now have over one hundred reviews for ALL my stories (yes I know some of you have seen other authors with over 300 reviews for a single story, but I'm very easy to please). I've also passed the 7000 total chapter hits mark. I know about 2000 of those are my edits – [Augh – I can't believe I spelled that three letter word THAT way!! XD]. It's nice to know my stories are being read by someone.  
  
This has proven to be quite a popular story – twenty reviews and over a thousand hits in the short six weeks it has been up. I know it's not Scott that has been pulling in the readers – he's in all my other stories. So the magic ingredient is Wanda – she is quite the hit and review generator if you are a fellow author in need of a review fix.  
  
A quick tip of the hat to all the Jonda or Pyro/Wanda fans out there – you all have been very gracious in tolerating the whole idea on Scott and Wanda together in this story. I support you all in your belief that St. John and Wanda make a cute couple – O.o – this is just a one shot for Aprils Fool's day that has spiraled way out of control. (remember – I blatantly stole this pairing from sparkie-thewateringcan so it's all her fault!)  
  
Two notes about the thriving artwork of Evo characters  
  
1. Lesli's groovy Evo site has a completed X-pets contest (with a wicked picture of Wanda as the winner!) and a new historical setting contest ending soon. You can find the site by opening google and typing lesli groovy.  
  
2. In the pets pictures contest entries, Lesli begs you to visit the Brotherhood Club chibi comic strip collection located at thebrotherhoodclub.deviantart.com then click gallery to see the collection. It is a hilarious ongoing story of Wanda and the boys trying to fit in to everyday life with the X-Men close behind messing things up. Not all of the older strips are visible but the text of the comics is in a sidebar. Some really great stuff for BH fans.  
  
Back to our story - So just how did the horror of Sconda come to be? In our last chapter Jean asked Scott that very question. All together now – just like Wayne and Garth do in flashback sequences – de-liddle-do, de- liddle-do, de-liddle-do as you wave you hands in a up and down motion. If you have no idea what I'm talking about – I pity you. It's what Dana Carvey and Mike Myers did when in a Saturday Night Live "Wayne's World" skit flashback sequence. If you still don't know what that is – ask your parents to do it and then laugh at how silly they look.  
  
Read on  
  
:Denotes private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue – Chapter 5 – A Chance Meeting  
  
Scott Summers walked quickly to the food court of the Bayville Mall. He had finished his errand for Jamie and even snuck in some personal window shopping - a certain little ring – maybe someday. Maybe soon.  
  
He promised the younger boy a pack of the latest 'must have' collectible cards if Jamie's math score jumped at least one grade. Jamie made a jump of two grades so Scott decided that miracle was worth two packs of cards and the store with the best pricing and selection was here at the mall.  
  
Scott gave into the rumbling of his stomach by deciding to stop at the ice cream shop for a quick cone on his way out. It was busy at the checkout but no one was in line to be served but him. The older man who Scott knew was the manager looked at him and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
Ah – a fresh tub of his favorite – this was his lucky day. "A double cone of moose tracks, please." Scott saw the flash of recognition in the man's eyes as he scooped out the teen's order. Oh well, such is the price of mutant celebrity. He opened his wallet and took out a ten dollar bill, getting ready for a quick exit. Scott's eyes turned to a collection jar detailing a young tot in need of an operation – an expensive eye operation. He saw his server was busy scooping his ice cream, so Scott tucked the money from his hand quietly into the jar, then turned to see the cone being handed to him – and a smile on the face of his server. The man whispered to Scott, "Thanks for that – they really need the help. Is that all?"  
  
Scott nodded yes and was surprised at the commotion suddenly behind him. A female voice gearing up for a major tantrum sounded, "I don't understand – how can you post one price and then charge another?" Something about that voice was familiar. Scott saw the terror in the manager's eyes as a young girl behind the counter disappeared into the back of the store – towards a wall phone.  
  
The young cashier being chewed out shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's called tax – it adds a little to the cost of stuff. Blame the state – not me." Scott decided maybe he could help and offered to his server, "How about I pay for my cone and the balance on hers?' Always the knight in shining armor – he smiled to himself.  
  
As he looked to see who he was rescuing, he came face to face with Wanda Maximoff, as she looked up from searching her pocketbook for spare change. :So much for my lucky day.:  
  
"You!" the Scarlet Witch sneered. "I don't need you or your X-geek charity. I can handle this myself!"  
  
A group of seven mall security guards suddenly appeared behind Wanda, billy clubs drawn. An older guard held up his hand signaling for the others to wait. "What the trouble here, Tom? We got a frantic call about a mutie fight." he asked the man behind the counter.  
  
Scott didn't wait, "No trouble here, sir. The young lady and I were just paying and are on our way out."  
  
The lead guard growled, "I didn't ask you, freak. Tom, you OK?" The man behind the counter frowned at the name directed at Scott. He gazed at the collection jar then responded, "Just like the boy says, Frank. They're just paying and leaving. That's $6 even for the two." The manager walked to the register and rang the sale up. Scott placed the twenty in his server's hand, kept his arm on the counter and then slowly stuffed his change into his pants pocket .  
  
Scott could hear Wanda using breathing exercises to get a grip on her temper. The blue glow was beginning to form at her hands. He looked at the lead guard and carefully motioned up a hallway, "My car is that way if it's okay to leave now."  
  
Frank Thompson was near panic – these were two of the kids that trashed the mall before it even opened. He had seen the security videos of their battle and knew this could get out of hand real quick. His job as day shift security chief was to keep the peace, not start trouble. This kid seemed to know his place – no smart remarks, no sudden motions, hands always visible. But his hands weren't the problem – the eyes were.  
  
Wanda growled, "I'm not going with you – my bus stop is the other way!" The other guards started to step forward and the lead guard shouted, "Hold it!" Looking at the teens he said, "You can go together in his car or go together to the police station." Frank was carrying the only taser and was not about to split his guards into two groups. If word got out a mutie was waiting at the bus stop, things could get ugly quick.  
  
Scott looked at Wanda and pleaded, "Please walk out with me and let me give you a ride. I promise to behave. It's in our best interests." He thought of trying his best winning smile, but remembered Kitty saying something about that always being when Wanda cut loose on Todd – right after the smile.  
  
A long period of silence and no motion passed. Wanda's breathing became more regular and the blue glow at her hands slowly dissipated. It would be quicker to get a ride. The bus wasn't due for another forty minutes and it was obvious she was not welcome here now. Agatha had stressed to her – no scenes - try to mingle in at the mall. Besides that - her ice cream was melting.  
  
Wanda motioned to Scott, "You first – so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
In a totally different situation, Wanda's command to him would actually be funny. Her keeping an 'eye' on him, and not him keeping his 'cyclops eye' on her. He and Kurt started to develop a dark sense of humor related to their powers as a way of coping with them. They had pun duels when no one else was around – Kurt's were generally much funnier then Scott's but recently the older boy began to hold his own against his German friend.  
  
:Reality check, Slim – angry Wanda and nervous security guards. Get it in gear.: Slowly Scott walked towards the exit, Wanda three steps behind him and the guards in a half circle behind her. He had a spare visor in his car – if something happened along the way. :Please don't let anything happen,: he silently prayed to himself as he finished off his cone. He noted hers was a plain vanilla cone – somehow he thought she'd be more complicated then that.  
  
They made it to the exit without any major incidents – a few catcalls and slurs were cast at Scott and Wanda when shoppers recognized them. The security escort discouraged anyone from following them, at least not too closely.  
  
As Scott headed into the parking lot towards his car with Wanda a few steps behind, the lead guard called out to them, "In the future, you check in with the security office when you get here and you'll be escorted around. Tell the other freaks that too."  
  
Wanda stopped and turned suddenly back towards the mall, blue bolts appearing at her hands. She thought :It would be so easy to level this place. A few key girders shifted out of place here, a few cracks in the cement there.:  
  
Scott panicked for a second and then could see she was counting – attempting to control her temper again. He was glad for her efforts – she had really taught him a little humility that night they first fought here. He watched her become calm again and softly said, "My car is over this way."  
  
He moved to open the door open for her and bumped into her by mistake. "Back off, you pervert. I can open the door myself – I'm not helpless," she sputtered. He wondered, :When was the last time she appreciated something nice being done for her? Or was the real question when was the last time someone did something nice for her?:  
  
He walked around and hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove along the main road, towards the rougher side of town.  
  
He didn't want to risk an argument over what radio station to listen to so he left it off. But the silence was killing him. What the heck, he thought. "So, what brings you out to the mall today?"  
  
"Agatha wants me to interact with normal humans. I'm supposed to practice blending in."  
  
Scott fought to hide the smile – shocking red jumper with torn legs, haircut with blunt scissors, red highlights on jet black hair, combat boots, huge earrings – oh yeah – she's a blending.  
  
Wanda turned to Scott, "So what's your deal – why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
The question surprised him. Scott shrugged, "No big deal – just trying to lend a hand."  
  
She grilled him again, "Todd tells a story about you saving him from three football goons once. Even though he was stealing from people's wallets in the stands. What's with the hero complex?"  
  
He shook his head, "Let's just say I despise a certain football player more then I liked Todd. I was trying to get Todd to join the X-Men – I guess I didn't do a good job of recruiting him."

Wanda tried to imagine Todd in blue spandex with a big yellow X on his chest and snickered. It had been a long time since something made her smile.  
  
She pressed again, "But why do you care – what's in it for you to help others out? Even these humans who would just as soon spit on you then give you a second glance?" Her hands began to glow as her rage built.  
  
He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable about her lingering anger and the fact she was still in his car. He still owed the professor some serious cash for the last 'mutant fender bender.' "Let's just say I have a thing against bullies. They were targeting Todd simply because they could."  
  
She sneered at him, "What's the matter? Some popular kids kept you out of the country club clique that Daddy couldn't buy your way into?"  
  
Scott thought about telling her about his past and how the Professor saved him. How he was pulled from the brink of a lifelong depression, an endless stream of foster homes and then orphanages. Saved from endless run-ins with bullies like Duncan Matthews – who picked on a lonely blind kid – just because they could. A world filled with darkness till he received the gift of a lifetime – his visor.  
  
He decided to keep such thoughts to himself. How did any of his past compare to a childhood trapped in a white padded room – a straight jacket your only companion. Is there anything he could say to her to make her understand? How he needed to repay the debt he owed Charles Xavier? That the things he did as part of the X-Men was a chance to balance the karma in his life? He was given this ability – this power to do the right thing, to climb from the ashes of his childhood after the plane crash. At first all Scott thought his optic blast could do was hurt or kill. The Professor showed him how to use it for good – to protect, to divert danger. Had the Professor had any luck reaching her as he did with Scott? Considering the place he was driving Wanda to - the Brotherhood house – most likely the answer to that question was 'no'.  
  
There was nothing he could say to her that even came close – her pain was still too new and too raw.  
  
She watched him – he was deep in thought over something – did the boys at her house have it wrong? Was he not from a perfectly preppy household with both parents, 2.3 kids and the family dog? He certainly dressed the part – right from the pages of those dumb teen girlie magazines Kitty left around the Brotherhood house.  
  
He simply responded, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
They arrived at the Brotherhood house. She got out of the car and walked away without looking back. Scott called out to her, "Wanda, if there is anything you ever need - a ride to the mall, someone to talk to, maybe a punching bag – you know how to reach me." He floored the gas pedal and ran through the gears, without waiting for a reply. She walked into the house and slammed the door closed.  
  
Scott muttered to himself, :Mr. Ace Mutant Recruiter stikes again.:  
  
Author's note: Please read and review. Two other chapters were posted same day to make it easier to follow the flashbacks – so enjoy!


	6. Checking the Headlines

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda continues. Lame-o, my humor muse, couldn't leave well enough alone.  
  
This is technically not part of Scott's tale to Jean – it's a bonus flashback from the same time but from Wanda's and the boys' perspectives.  
  
And a quick note to a reviewer who scolded me for using the word 'blue' in the title of a story that does not revolve around Kurt. The inspiration came to me because Wanda falling for Scott is totally from left field – or 'Out of the Blue.' I also thought of the blue fuzziness we see when she casts a hex - so it fit in a funny sort of way. But anyway, I decided to change the story name and Wanda was looking over my shoulder as I was about to do so. Needless to say, my fingers will heal in about a month and Wanda wants to have a chat with him about who owns the word 'blue.'  
  
:Denotes private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue - Chapter 6 – Checking the Headlines  
  
The next day after her experience at the mall, Wanda walked into the kitchen and spotted Agatha Harkness waiting to start the next lesson. The elder woman smiled, "Good morning, Wanda. You're early – that's very responsible."  
  
Wanda poured herself a cup of hot water for her tea and mimicked the condescending comments to herself.  
  
Agatha took a sip of her tea and asked, "So how did things go at the mall yesterday? Any problems?"  
  
Wanda tired of these conversations a long time ago. Time to liven things up. "Things went ok. I shopped for a dress and some perfume. And I met someone, who has caught my eye in a certain way."  
  
Intrigued, Agatha dug deeper. "Would I happen to know this special person?" Wanda smiled and focused on her mentor, "Oh yes, it was Scott Summers from the X-Men."  
  
For the very first time, Wanda saw the stone faced Agatha react in shock and spill her tea on the table. Her mentor tried to mop up the hot liquid as it spread across the table. It took a while for her to regain her composure. "You're interested in him?"  
  
A strange sensation filled the Scarlet Witch – something she had not felt in a long time. Wanda went on, "Oh yes. He bought me ice cream and rescued me from the evils of state tax." This was ..... fun.  
  
Todd and Fred walked into the kitchen then froze when they saw Agatha and Wanda at the table. Fred reversed course right away, but Todd, of course, had to say something. "Excuse us, ladies. We was jus' lookin' for some grub." He gave Wanda his big smile, "Seeya later, babycakes."  
  
The Scarlet Witch snarled at him before he disappeared. Agatha waited a few seconds then motioned towards the doorway, "What about young Mr. Tolansky? Does he not interest you?"  
  
Wanda was shocked, "Who him? With the way he smells? No way!" Agatha gave Wanda one of those 'you don't know everything' stares that drove the young woman up the wall. Wanda groaned internally, :Here it comes – her worldly knowledge to be passed on to another generation.:  
  
Agatha started, "Let me tell you a story about things that don't smell so pleasant. There is a bar in downtown New York City where I would meet friends to share a few beers and good stories." Wanda's eyebrows rose – this old hag actually kicking back and enjoying a few brewskies – who would have thought that? "When you first walk in, the place is a real dump – old beat up chairs, sawdust on the floor, the only heat source a wood stove in the center. But what hits you right away is the stench – it can be overpowering at first and very hard to pinpoint what it smells like. The food menu is limited – they only serve saltine crackers, cheese and fresh cut onions along with a hot spicy mustard that looks like it has been left out on the table for over a year. However once I am with my friends and have a few mugs – they only serve their own beer by the way: light or dark and that's it – you don't notice the smell at all anymore. All you can sense is the passage of time among good company."  
  
Wanda shrugged her shoulders, "And this relates to me – how?"  
  
Agatha just stared at Wanda for a moment, then decided to let it slide, "Now here did we leave off last week?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fred motions for his friend to join him in the basement. "Come here, Todd. I got sumthin' I wanta show you downstairs. But ya gotta promise me ya won't laugh."  
  
Todd waved his friend off. "Listen, it ain't my turn to do laundry, yo."  
  
Fred tried again, "It's not laundry – it's sumthin' else. Sumthin' that might help you with Wanda." That got Todd's attention and he tried to get him to promise again, "Remember no laughing."  
  
Todd's patience was wearing thin, "Yo, I ain't laughing. Let's do this."  
  
Fred walked down the steps and headed towards the crawlspace in the basement. Todd hopped behind him, curious what magic item could score him the witch of his dreams.  
  
The giant pulled a box hidden on the top rack by the crawlspace, placed it on the ground and opened the lid for his friend to see. Todd peered into the box to see a large stack of magazines – the kind the teen girls read. The covers described makeup tips, fashion rules for different seasons and relationship advice. He was confused and fished in the box to see what might be hidden underneath. More girl magazines – just older issues. He looked up at Fred – who looked embarrassed but started to explain.  
  
"It started with Tabby – she'd leave these magazines out by the TV. When noone was looking, I sneaked a peek into one – ya know to try to understand them – ya know - girls. Then she had me read the quiz questions to her so she couldn't cheat. Quizzes like 'Does he notice me?' or 'Am I hot?' Can you believe that – Tabby wondering if she's hot?" Todd knew what his friend meant and knew why she had doubts. Tabby's jerk of a dad made her feel worthless. She had no idea what a dream come true she was to the two of them.  
  
Boom Boom brought a whole new level of fun to the Brotherhood home. She dragged the boys to the dance. She paid attention to Todd and Fred the most, and worked with them on how to talk to girls. Todd had wished on more then one occasion that Tabby had more of a backbone to stand up to Mystique that night – but he understood why she left.  
  
Fred continued, "Then Kitty started leaving hers around too. When she'd throw them away, I'd fish them outta the trash."  
  
Todd remembered when Fred returned to the house the night he tried to kidnap Jean. After he came back from the garbage dump, his friend was extremely self conscious around any girls in the hallways at school. Noone outside of the mutants knew what happened that day, but it haunted Fred anyway. It got even worse when Rogue left. That was mainly Pietro's fault – he had commanded her to cook the meals and clean the house - all the time. The other boys knew the speedster was way out of line by making those demands but they were all willing to risk it – they thought she might go for it. Oh yeah – she went for it – right out the front door.  
  
Todd was not so sure these magazines would be of any help when something caught his eye - 'How to seal the deal with the right kiss.' What the heck – ya never know. He sat down and flipped through the pages till he found the article.  
  
Author's note: If you are done with college final exams – good for you. If not – go back and study – Wanda and Scott will wait for you – don't worry.  
  
As always – please drop a review.  
  
And the bar Agatha talks about is real - McSorley's in New York City - East 7th Street between 2nd and 3rd Ave - closer to 3rd. Not a place for everybody - but I like it. 


	7. A New Commitment

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda continues. Lame-o, my humor muse, couldn't leave well enough alone.  
  
:Denotes private thoughts:  
  
Out Of The Blue – Chapter 7 – A New Committment  
  
Wanda was waiting on the front step of the Brotherhood house – getting some fresh air. Recently she found she couldn't get enough of the outside. :She should be coming out right about...:  
  
Kitty stepped out of the door as the Scarlet Witch stood up. "Oh hey, Wanda. What's up?"  
  
"I need a favor – a ride to the mansion. You leaving now?" Wanda asked as she walked towards Kitty's car. "Uh – yeah," the younger girl responded. The Scarlet Witch waited by the car, "Good."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wanda held her head in her hand.  
  
"Oh and the singer in this song – he's dating that new up and coming movie star – the blond one with the great teeth – she's starring in the new blockbuster movie with the ghost and the robots..."  
  
:Stars above - help me, does she ever stop? Just how tightly was she wound up in the morning? How does Lance put up with this? If I have to listen to her go on and on, at least I could learn something useful.:  
  
Wanda looked at Kitty, "So tell me about Scott Summers."  
  
Kitty shifted nervously in her seat as she tried to think over the request. What was this about? Was this an attack – was Wanda going to take Scott out right away? Wait – Lance and Fred were working on jeep's brakes – the tires were off and scattered around the back yard. He had even offered to do her brakes. So they weren't following her.  
  
Kitty went fishing, "What is it you want to know?" Wanda went on, "Tell me what his father does to afford all those overpriced preppy clothes he wears."  
  
Kitty's nose scrunched up, "His dad? What do you mean? Scott's an orphan." Wanda's jaw dropped and she tried to backpedal. So much for Pietro's 'thorough background check.' "I mean before Scott was in the orphanage and his father died – what did he do?" Kitty scratched her head, "I think he was a pilot in the military. Scott doesn't really like to talk about it so I don't think I should say anymore."  
  
Wanda was glad they were pulling into the driveway of the Institute. As soon as Kitty parked in front of the mansion, Wanda hopped out and walked towards the front entrance.  
  
Kitty undid her seatbelt, pressed down on the emergency brake, slid across the seat, and pulled the passenger door closed saying, "You're welcome, your highness."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Logan was walking down the stairs, partially in uniform when Wanda walked in the front door, her hands glowing blue. His eyebrows knit, :I guess she has a master code with that power.: He extended his claws and she looked up. "I'm not here for a fight – which way is Xavier's office?" Logan thought it over and extended his arm towards the hallway. He growled, "And good afternoon to you too. This way." The professor had said she might come by some day and that 'they' – meaning Wolverine from the way Charles pointedly looked at him - were supposed to be civil. The claws remained extended – just for safety's sake.  
  
She could see his gaze lose focus – he was warning the Professor. She raised her hand to knock on the door but she heard the familiar voice call out, "Yes, please come in." Well - that was about a five on the creepy meter.  
  
Xavier was clearing his desk as she walked in. "Thank you, Logan. That will be all. Hello, Wanda. I am surprised you are here but I am glad to see you again." Wolverine pulled on his mask, gave one last long glance at Wanda and closed the door.  
  
Wanda was nervous – she was not in control here. At the Brotherhood house, she ruled. She got off to a bad start in Kitty's car over Scott but she needed this – it couldn't wait anymore.  
  
Charles motioned toward the front of his desk "Can I get you something to drink – a soda, bottled water or some iced tea?" Wanda was glad for the distraction, "Hot tea."  
  
The professor asked her, "Your choice – we can have it here or we can sit in the kitchen. Which would you prefer?" The breakfast table at the Brotherhood house was her favorite place – maybe the one here could help her calm down. "The kitchen will be fine."  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Ororo was ushering out a group of young residents and Wanda noted the hot water was already on the stove. That's a seven on the creepy meter. Miss Monroe came back in to show her the selections of teas, the Scarlet Witch selected raspberry zinger – how she drink any other flavor after she heard that name.  
  
After the water boiled, Charles poured hot water for Wanda then himself. Settling in at the table, he asked her, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
Wanda took a sip of her tea, stalling. "As you probably know, Agatha Harkness has been helping me with my training and my attempt to fit in to human society again. She says I have made tremendous progress, but I feel there is something..... missing." After a long pause she finished, "The help you gave me at the asylum."  
  
Charles was surprised by her honesty. "Does Agatha know about this - that you want to see me again?" Wanda replied, "No, not yet. I thought I would ask you first to see if it was even an issue."  
  
The professor nodded. "That was wise. I would be happy to help you in any way I can, as would any of the instructors here." He decided to take the plunge. "In fact if you or any members of your house would like to come here to live, you're more then welcome to stay."  
  
Wanda shook her head no. "I heard about Lance's attempt to be here – I don't think that would work out. This request concerns only me. I'm not looking to join you. I just need some help for now." She finished her tea and stood up.  
  
Charles was disappointed but said, "Understood. Please come with me and I'll give you a copy of my next week's schedule. You just let me know what would be a good time for you." Wanda had not moved from the table. She asked, "How about tomorrow? Any openings?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her sense of urgency and said, "A two hour opening starting at 10 am or the rest of the afternoon after 2 pm."  
  
Wanda responded, "10 am it is." Charles smiled at her and then it dawned on her. Agatha would have lectured her about being rude. He was doing her a favor and not once had she said please since entering the mansion. It was hard for her but she managed to say it. "Thank you."  
  
Charles wheeled towards the kitchen entrance connecting to the garage. "Kitty is in a training session with Logan right now, but Miss Monroe would be glad to give you a ride back home." As if on cue, the garage door opened and Ororo stepped in, car keys in her hand. That's it – the creepy meter was pegged.  
  
This telepathy stuff was really starting to weird her out and she would be glad to be out of here right now. Living here was totally out of the question. She could take this only in small doses.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ororo Monroe placed the van in gear after she watched the Scarlet Witch get safely inside the Brotherhood house.   
  
:I hope Logan can spare a beer from the vegetable crisper drawer in the refrigerator. Goddess, what have I unleashed on the women of the Earth?: she wondered.  
  
The last words in the world she ever expected to hear Wanda ask were, "So tell me about Scott Summers."  
  
Eight years ago, Ororo took a nerdy insecure boy and molded him like a mound of clay into a young man. She never intended to create this virtual babe magnet. What was it about Scott that drew girls like moths to a bug zapper?  
  
He had trouble seeing colors correctly, so she developed a labeling system enabling him to dress himself. As she expected from a preteen boy, he was impatient with her as she had him model the shirts and pants, while she created the labels. It was a pure stoke of genius on her part to include Jean in the second modeling session – he behaved himself much more, whined less and actually asked when they could do it again. Clothes weren't the only thing she helped him with either.  
  
Jean had a crush on Scott – but he was totally not ready for any kind of relationship on that level. Ororo encourage Jean to date else where till she groomed Scott some more. Then Kitty came to the Institute and she took more then a passing interest in Scott – but Ororo was able to divert her attention from him – the old 'you need a bad boy' lecture worked like a charm – maybe a little to well. Then came Rogue and her 'secret' crush – never in a million years did Ororo, Logan or Charles see that one coming. Then four new girls had to be dropped the hint Scott was taken or they would endure Jean's claws – Duncan not withstanding.  
  
But this – Wanda interested in Scott? No, she was reading too much into those six simple words - "So tell me about Scott Summers."  
  
Ororo chose her words carefully, "Scott is a good man who has come a long way in the time I have known him."  
  
Wanda tried again, "What happened to his family? I heard a rumor he's an orphan." Ororo hesitated and contacted the Professor - glad for his telepathic gift. Charles gave her the go ahead. So Ororo told her – the plane crash, both parents lost, Alex missing for ten years, the long struggle from orphanages to the Institute and then his time under her care. Wanda was silent the whole time, looking out the van window.  
  
Then the Scarlet Witch asked, "So what's the deal between Lance and Scott? What started the whole 'hate on sight' thing?"  
  
Ororo slowed the van down, stopped at the red light and sighed deeply. Wanda looked at her in surprise. The older woman was dead serious, "What I am about to say to you never leaves this van." This was a gamble – a big one with huge stakes. But Charles had told her to take Wanda into her confidence the first chance she got, to build a bridge any way she could. "Can I trust you enough for that?"  
  
Wanda nodded yes slowly. Ororo held the van wheel tightly. "I can't speak for your housemate but I do know that Scott is deathly afraid – not of Lance himself, but what he represents. What could have been for Scott had fate played him a different set of cards. Both orphans, both alpha males – needing to be in total control, both with incredibly destructive powers. Scott sees how he could have turned out had we not found him and nurtured the good in him." Ororo added to herself, :Not a tool being used for mischief or worse by Mystique or Magneto.:  
  
The light turned green and Ororo started the van in motion again.  
  
Wanda had one last question, "And he's pretty serious about the redhead – what's her name?"  
  
Ororo answered, "Her name is Jean and yes - very serious and committed to her. Consider him off the market."  
  
:That should cover it – shouldn't it?: Maybe she should stop and buy a six pack on the way back to the mansion.  
  
Author's note: Have about two more flashback chapters to go and then back to the party for some more lame humor. They are written for the most part - just need to type them in. 


	8. A Return Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda continues. Lame-o, my humor muse, couldn't leave well enough alone. Maybe someone can nail him in the head with a dodgeball and put an end to this.  
  
This is a long chapter but it will conclude the flashback of Scott with Wanda setting the stage for the April Fool's joke.  
  
Author's note: Lesli has a new X-Men:Evo fan art contest on her website – draw your favorite unusual Evo couple – deadline is June 30th. Since I took so long to get this posted, it will be over by the time you read this. Take a look-see for a good laugh or just a chuckle.  
  
In the future keep an eye out for the next contest. If you can hold a crayon – go for it. She graciously accepts all artwork submitted – even stick figure stuff done in bitmap format. Find her shrine to all things Evo in your favorite search engine by looking for lesli groovy  
  
:Indicates private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue – Chapter 8 – A Return Engagement  
  
Scott knocked on the professor's door – and was surprised when Charles did not call for him to enter. He turned the door handle and stepped into the office. "Professor? I'm on my way to the mall and just wanted to see if there anything I could pick up for you..." Scott glanced across the desk to see his mentor indeed was there and was surprised to see Wanda jump up from the high back chair that was facing away from the door. "Whoops, I'm sorry I interrupted..."  
  
Wanda turned to the Professor and said, "Today was helpful. Now if Scott would give me a ride back. I'll be all set."  
  
Scott hesitated, "Uh, I was on kind of a personal errand..." Charles picked up his phone and said, "I can get Kitty to take you back, Wanda..." The Scarlet Witch did her best pleading look at Scott and he caved, remembering his housemate's 'driving' lessons. "No – it's okay, Professor, I'll take her." :That way she'll get home alive with her sanity intact.:  
  
She followed Scott through the hallways to the garage – which she noticed was bigger then the whole first floor of the Brotherhood house. As they got in his car, Scott asked Wanda, "Did you want to go straight home or care to take a side trip to the mall?" She replied, "I need to go to the mall – you can come with me."  
  
Scott smirked to himself – Wanda in control mode again. The Professor had warned him about her habit of assuming an air of command. :If it keeps her calm, I can deal with this. So Jean isn't the only one that needs to be in charge.:  
  
He started the car and they rode in silence for a while. Finally he tried to start a conversation, "So you're seeing the Professor for help?" She simply responded, "Yeah." He realized his question was probably too personal; she did not want to seem weak in front of him. Scott debated just being quiet the rest of the trip or changing the subject to the weather.  
  
But she continued, "So he helped you – after what happened in the ... When you came to Bayville." It was a vague statement, but he could tell that she had learned of his past. Scott answered, "He did, so did Logan and Ororo. I was pretty messed up and it required a team effort to get me back on track." It wasn't an attempt at humor – a simple stated fact.  
  
He could tell something was on her mind but decided to let her talk if she wanted. She was silent the rest of the trip to the mall parking lot.  
  
As they walked into the mall, Scott remembered, "We have to check in at the security desk before we get too far." The guards are sitting around the upstairs office and it was clear nothing urgent was on the agenda for today. Nevertheless a number of them put up a fuss anyway – it is obvious no one wants to do the escort. The lead guard lectures Scott on calling ahead next time to give them time to prepare.  
  
Finally one of the guards in a corner chair stands up and says, "I got this." He walks to cabinet and picks up a large tazer, one of the latest on the market – a high powered, quick recharge model. He looks at Wanda saying, "I always wanted to use one of these." She sneers and growls back at him, "Anytime you feel lucky. Or maybe when you don't feel lucky." All the guards look at Scott and Wanda, the tension very thick in the air. The guard who volunteered to escort them breaks the silence. He tests his radio then motions to the teens, "C'mon, let's go." He can understand what the boy sees in her – she's got fire.  
  
As they step outside the office, the guard asks, "So where to?" After glancing at his watch, Scott says, "I'd like to go to Rodger's jewelry store, please." The guard looks at Wanda and she hesitates – she asked Scott to drive her so she could avoid Kitty. She doesn't really have the money to buy anything but manages to mutter, "I'm looking for a CD." She's not sure why she pushed her way into this mall trip – she feels something important is about to happen – something she wanted to see for herself.  
  
The guards says, "We'll be making some stops along the way, so just stay out of trouble while I take care of some things." They wait in the doorways of different stores while he flirts with various female clerks along the way – trying to make a lunch date for today.  
  
Wanda sees the guard repeatedly turned down by the women he talks to and asks Scott, "Why does he bother? No girl would dare to be seen with that creep. He should just quit." Scott laughs and says, "There's this thing called the shotgun theory – the way to get a date is to just keep asking every girl you meet till you find one that says yes." She was puzzled, "Does he realize that if he finds a girl that says yes, she'd just be using him for a free lunch?" Scott shrugs, "It's a small price to pay for the company of a pretty girl." Wanda wonders why he has weird smile – it bothers her she can't read his eyes behind those glasses. He adds, "Sometimes being seen with a pretty lady will attract the attention of another girl – maybe someone who was too shy to say something before." She eyes him cautiously – was this personal experience he spoke of? What did he have to do to get what's her name's attention?  
  
After a few more stops and still no lunch date, they finally get to Roger's jewelry store. The two clerks behind the counter right away recognize Scott and Wanda as mutants and only direct glares at them. Scott hesitates and turns to leave but from behind the teens, an elderly woman enters the store from the mall. "Hey, Scott. Sorry I'm late – somebody parked in my lucky spot. I'll be right with you after I sign in on my timesheet."  
  
Scott waits patiently in corner of store with Wanda – who starts to window shop, examining the selection of rings and pendants. She had seen some soap operas and talk shows on TV and could not understand the fuss these women made over an engagement ring.  
  
Wanda looked up to see their escort start flirting with the young female clerk and was surprised he seemed to be getting somewhere. He becomes very focused on the task at hand. The salesgirl seemed happy to be distracted from the 'muties' in her store.  
  
The friendly clerk returned from the back and smiled at Scott, "So what brings you to the mall today?" Scott says, "I'm here to pick up the package and pay for the balance." His salesperson looks at Wanda and asks, "Would you like a ring box and gift wrapping or is this to go?" Scott smiles, "Just a ring box, please".  
  
She asks, "How are we paying for this today?" He fishes into his pocket and takes out a coupon and a Roger's charge card. The clerk bites her lip saying, "Normally I would need this coupon when you make the deposit." Scott looks disappointed but she whispers as the other clerks look away, "But I'll let you slide for a look see at the wedding pictures." Relieved, Scott replies, "It's a deal."  
  
Eyeing the charge card she asks, "This is in Ororo Monroe's name; are you an authorized user?" Scott reaches back into his pocket and places a note on the counter, "Yes and she can be reached at this phone number."  
  
"Sorry Scott – a 'note from the teacher' even over the phone doesn't cut it. I'll have to check with the credit department to be sure it's ok for you to use this." He checks his wallet to see how much cash he can put down on the layaway but Wanda sees he is obviously disappointed. Her intuition was right – something very important was happening right before her eyes.  
  
She pretends to not have heard the exchange and continues to look at the jewelry before her focusing on the rings. Some are terribly gaudy and too huge to be practical. The smaller and simpler ones appeal to her – for she believes there is something more to love then mere possessions. Living at the Brotherhood house has taught her how to do without much material wealth and to cherish what few belongings she has. The boys complained endlessly about being dirt poor but for her anything was better then that asylum.  
  
She glances back at the collection of rings before her. How could a band of metal and a simple rock define who a woman was – shouldn't she think for herself and have her own life – how does this make a person feel complete? She was strong and did not need some man in her life to complicate things.  
  
"Oh he IS. That's great news. Thanks Linda." She hangs up the phone and pushes the ring box towards Scott. "All I need is a few signatures and you're all set." As the clerk is ringing up the sale, Wanda has a strange feeling that time is running out. She touches Scott's elbow and asks, "Can I can see the ring?"  
  
Scott shrugs and says, "I don't see why not." He opens the box for her to see and Wanda was pleasantly surprised. It's not the prettiest ring she has ever seen – in fact it is pretty plain – a few small stones in a plain gold band. But there is something to taking it from him – from Scott – that intrigues her.  
  
The clerk holds out a pen for Scott and jokes, "Now if you would just sign your life away a few times for me, you and the missus can be on your way." He carefully reads the paperwork before him not noticing what the Scarlet Witch was up to next.  
  
Wanda puts down the box and takes out the ring. She tries it on for size and it is a little big but she can hold it in place by squeezing her fingers together. It is then she notices all the mirrors in the store. Wanda holds out her hand to get a better view of it on her hand in a small mirror on the counter top. She feels her heart pounding and thinks to herself how silly this all is. This should mean nothing to her.  
  
Suddenly she wonders if she'll ever get such a ring – would she ever be able to bond with someone. She moves the small mirror to get a better view of her face and holds up the ring to her heart. Why should this Jean have something that she does not? She then glances at her reflection in the wall mirror and sees Scott stand up next to her after his last signature and then smiles to herself. She remembers playing house as a child with friends. That was so long ago, when all things were possible.  
  
Scott has obviously missed the clerk's confusion – the salesperson thinks the ring is for Wanda. Such a thought was too absurd. The only reason they could be together would be for some madman's genetics program. She thinks of the children they would breed. With her strong will and his leadership ability – no guarantee that children would be mutants - but they would be a force to be reckoned with for sure.  
  
He folds up the paperwork and puts it with the charge card back into his wallet. Scott patiently looks at Wanda. She realizes she still has the ring on her finger, pulls it off and puts it back in the box. "It's nice," she manages to say.  
  
Scott smiles at the elderly woman, "Thank you so much for all your help. If there is anything I can ever do to return the favor, just let me know." She smiles back at him, "Think of me when you shop for wedding bands or if any of your friends get engaged, I can help them out. And if you need gift ideas for the bridesmaids or groomsmen....." She winks at him and adds, "All in good time."  
  
Scott agrees then walks to the guard and says "I'm all done here – thank you for waiting. I'm ready to go whenever you are."  
  
Their escort looks at the young female clerk and says, "So does one o'clock work for you?" He is rewarded with a smile and a nod yes. They leave store and walk into mall – with an ecstatic guard leading the way. Surprisingly, he is on the prowl again, trying to setup a lunch date for tomorrow. They head towards the nice restaurant in the mall and he makes reservation for lunch.  
  
While they wait, Wanda asks Scott, "Why are you so kind to strangers, these common humans?" Scott says "Ororo would kill me if I wasn't." Frustrated she tries again, "No, I'm serious." He smiles and replies, "So am I. Everyone is afraid of Logan at first but she's the REAL tough cookie of the mansion. She teaches all of us the 'kill them with kindness' philosophy. I tend to listen to her since she has faced prejudice longer then anyone I know. I'll admit it doesn't work all the time, but it has come in handy when I really need it. Like at the jewelry store."  
  
Wanda asks, "But that sales clerk makes money selling you that ring, right? What's it called – commission? It's not out of the goodness of her heart." Scott agrees, "Yes, she makes money on the sale but she risks being outcast from the other sales people. Maybe even losing her job in the long run. But as long as she's there, you know someone who would sell you jewelry if you need it, or if someone wants to get you something nice."  
  
The Scarlet Witch is not convinced, "Well I just think she helped you because you're cute – I mean that she thinks you're handsome compared to our escort." Scott was glad for his oversized glasses to hide how high he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Wanda is still skeptical, "I don't think being friendly to everyone gets you anywhere." Scott counters, "You're right, being too nice makes you a target for being taken advantage of. But it can be the start of something bigger. How about we try this – I'm done shopping so you try being friendly at the next store you want to go to."  
  
This went way beyond what Wanda had planned for the day – she bluffed her way into his trip to the mall. But she was willing to prove him wrong. She spots the music store and agrees, "OK, let's try there."  
  
They go in and are recognized by the sales staff – the result being noone offers to help them. Wanda gripes, "I told you this was NOT going to work." Scott says, "We'll talk to Kitty or Rogue next time your at the Institute. I've heard they know a guy who helps them out here – he probably has today off. You might have to flirt a little."  
  
The guard checks his watch and Wanda shrugs, "That's it – take me home." Scott teases her, "Do you always give up that easily?" The death glare he receives makes him laugh. She snears at him, "Okay, smartypants. For that crack, you owe me an ice cream."  
  
The guard taps his watch and says, "Let's make it snappy, folks – I'm not gunna miss my dream date." They arrive at the food court and the guard wanders off – on a feeding frenzy of available young females.  
  
Scott and Wanda go to the ice cream stand and he tries to get her to be nice again. As they turn the corner and look into the store, they recognize the manager and he greets them with a smile. "Welcome kids, can I get you something today?" Wanda jumps in and says, "A vanilla cone please." Scott raises his hand and asks, "Hold that thought, look at all the flavors here and you stick with just vanilla?" The Scarlet Witch says, "I happen to like vanilla. Is that a problem?" Scott glances down at the selection of flavors and tries again, "Let's try something a little more dangerous. May I please have a sample of the cherry vanilla?"  
  
The manager quickly produces two sample sticks with generous dollops of ice cream on them. Wanda is surprised the man behind the counter is being so helpful – after the scene in front of his store last time she and Scott were here. Maybe if she asks for something, he won't be so kind. Scott looks at Wanda and asks, "So what do you think of that?" She lets a smile creep on her face, "It's okay." Scott points to the counter and says, "Your turn – ask for a sample of something that looks good."  
  
Wanda looks at the selection in front of her – and gets caught up in the moment. She eyes the sherbert selection and is fascinated by the color selection. A blue and yellow mix catches her eye. "Since when is there blue food?" The manager smiles, "It's a new creation of mine – blueberry and lemon mix." She points to it and says, "I'd like to try that." The man does not make a move but looks expectantly at her. She hesitates and looks at Scott who mouths 'please' to her. She rolls her eyes and says, "Please." The manager rewards her with a smile and says, "Sorry – I'm a grandfather who's been trying to teach the youngins in the family some manners – old habits die hard. Kids today need to learn what's important." He looks at Scott as he says that. He produces two sample sticks of the sherbert mix. They both try it and are surprised at how tangy it is. They laugh at each other seeing the expression each of them makes after the first taste. The manager shares the laugh, "I know, I know – it needs some work." Wanda smiles and says, "I think I know a certain speed demon who likes his candy sour and would love a taste of this."  
  
Scott eyes the tubs at his end of the counter. "Can we please have a couple of samples of the mint chip?" The manager grabbed a couple of wooden taste sticks and scoops some ice cream for them to try. Scott reaches for his but Wanda stares at the stick. "It's green – I don't do green." She makes no move towards the counter but Scott won't back down, "You just tried something blue and yellow and that makes green in your tummy. So..." She finally reaches out and takes just a small taste. The mint is not a flavor she is used to. The taste of it is overpowering – but she does like the tiny chocolate chips in it.  
  
Wanda eyes some mixture below and asks, "What's in Rocky Road?" The manager has a small sad smile on his face and says, "That's my grandson Jimmy's favorite. It's chocolate ice cream with nuts and marshmallow in it. The operation was a success by the way." Jimmy and operation. Scott pieces it together now – he had put money in the jar last time he was here and it was for the owner's grandson. Scott had no idea the boy was related to their server – it was just an impulse to help out someone in need. The older man was right – old habits do die hard.  
  
Two samples are brought up to the counter and the manager continues, "It will be a long time before the bandages come off but it will be worth it. A lot of people helped us out paying for that – a lot of good people." Scott smiles and makes a mental note to let the others at the mansion know this is another safe store at the mall.  
  
Wanda says, "Thank you" as she takes her sample stick. At first she likes it but as the ice cream melts away, the leftover marshmallow and nuts are a bit too much.  
  
Scott looks at Wanda and asks, "So what's the verdict? Something other then vanilla today?" She looks at the manager and says, "I'd like a cup of the cherry vanilla. Please." Scott adds, "And I'd like a cup of the mint chip please."  
  
The manager surprises them and makes a large double sundae for the two of them to share – one side cherry vanilla and other mint chocolate chip. Scott pays and notes they are charged only for two cups. He thinks about insisting on paying full price but knows it's best to accept the gift graciously. Ice cream is ice cream after all.  
  
After sitting at a table, Wanda starts with cherry vanilla side but with each scoop the texture of cherries starts to get to her – she does not like her ice cream chewy like this. Scott sees Wanda slowing down and asks, "Everything OK?" She answers, "I guess at first I liked this but..." He thinks for a second then slides the mint chip side towards her. She hesitates, focusing on the green again, but the chocolate talks to her into trying again. She tries a spoonful and finds that she likes it better the second time around.  
  
As they finish up the guard comes up to them and asks, "If you two lovebirds are done shopping, I have someplace I have to be." Scott chokes on a cherry that slid down the wrong pipe and Wanda cracks up at his surprised expression. She slaps Scott on the back and says, "We're leaving now – thanks for the help today. I better get him home so he makes it to the wedding alive." She gets a perverse joy out of smacking him on the back again and again. He gets up and jumps out of her reach saying sarcastically, "Thanks – I think I'm okay now."  
  
Outside as they approach his car, she still is laughing, "When he said 'love birds', the look on your face. Can you imagine someone thinking you were my boyfriend?" Scott cracks a smile and agrees, "Yeah, imagine that."  
  
He is glad she is in good spirits on the trip to the Brotherhood house. As he pulls up to the driveway, Scott does a quick survey and notices the jeep is gone – so no confrontation with Lance. She does not jump out right away – instead she points to Rodger's bag that has the small velvet box. "So have you asked her yet? I guess not – you'll do it when you give her the ring. So when is the big occasion?"  
  
Scott says "I'm not sure – Jean and the Professor are leaving for a couple of days on a recruiting mission." He glances at his watch and adds, "In fact they are on their way somewhere right now."  
  
After an awkward pause, the Scarlet Witch gets out of her seat saying, "Thank you for taking me to mall and giving me ride home. I had a good time." Wanda stands by the car and looked at Scott.  
  
He replies, "I had fun too."  
  
She tells him, "Last time you dropped me off, you had offered to help me anyway you could." She paused then said softly, "I'd like to return the offer."  
  
An evil grin appears on Scott's face, "You know there is something..."  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Todd is watching the car from his bedroom window. He can't believe his eyes – Wanda is actually talking to that poor excuse of an X-geek. And she was smiling – and she never smiled for Todd. He can't hear them but he's dying to know what would make her smile – what could it be that Scott said. Wait – maybe there is an article downstairs in one of those magazines about how to make a girl laugh. He rushed out of his room towards the basement. Fred, Pietro and Lance were at the grocery store so he was free to do what he wanted.  
  
Author's notes: So there you have it – the recipe for this insanity. Next chapter returns to the present with Scott, Jean, a certain little present and more lame jokes. 


	9. A Second Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations  
  
The horror known as Sconda – aka Scott/Wanda concludes with this chapter. Lame-o, my humor muse, promises to take a summer vacation now. The sun is rising over the hillside – there's hope this demon will crawl into the crypt and never resurface.  
  
:Denotes private thoughts:  
  
Out of the Blue – Chapter 9 – A Second Proposal  
  
It was late evening in Caldecott, Mississippi – warm for a spring night as a fog hung in the air. The commercial flight to return here had been delayed longer then she was capable of tolerating. The flight attendants, counter agents and other innocent passengers all had suffered her wrath for the inconvenience. She skipped lunch in anticipation of getting on the 'earlier' flight and then – some part she had never heard of broke. The plane had sat on the runway since the gate was needed for other incoming and exiting flights.  
  
She hated to admit it but working for "ol' bucket head" had its advantages – including that private plane. But that relationship was no longer in place.  
  
It had been over a month since she had seen her friend Irene Adler and she was looking forward to the reunion and a good home cooked meal. Time to catch up on the gossip concerning events in Bayville.  
  
The limo driver had waited at the airport for three hours while the plane was grounded in who knows where – but he knew better then to wait for a tip when he dropped his passenger at the ranch home. Raven Darkholme had a funny reputation at the driver's company that the only tip you'd ever get from her was the point of a knife when she killed you for the cash in your pocket. Little did they know how close to the mark that joke was.  
  
Raven walked from the street towards the front door. A sudden sound pierced the quiet of the night – a scream from inside the house. She quickly dropped her travel bag and reached into her purse, removing the plasma pistol. The sound of Irene's cries continued to ring out – Raven vowed a long and brutal torture session for whoever was harming her companion.  
  
A quick survey of the front door and windows revealed no sign of forced entry. So it must be someone Irene knows – someone we trust that was allowed in. Mystique ran towards the rear entrance and not wasting any time, kicked the door in. With pistol in front of her, she scouted her way through the kitchen, down the hallway towards Irene's voice – which now sounded like giggling – uncontrollable hysterical giggling. Was it laughing gas – she forgot to hold her breath coming into the room.  
  
Mystique found her friend seated in the living room, wiping tears from her eyes. In between breaths she said, "the phone – get the phone!" as she pointed to the receiver on the desk. Just then, it rang and Raven recognized the name and number on the caller ID – Harkness, A.  
  
"Hello?" she ventured. A familiar voice answered, "Ah Raven, I'm glad I reached you. We have a situation in Bayville." Mystique continued to survey the house for an intruder just to be safe – and Irene continued to laugh in the background begging, "Oh please – make it stop!"  
  
Mystique hissed, "What is it? I'm in no mood to wait right now!" Agatha sighed deeply and explained, "Wanda is getting married tonight – she's eloping." The shapeshifter was mortified, "Eloping?!? That's insane! With who?" Agatha paused then hit her with it, "Scott Summers of –"  
  
Agatha heard the receiver hit the floor and Irene started hyperventilating again, laughing hysterically in the background.  
  
Destiny reached out – there was Raven on the floor where she fainted and the phone should be right about... here. She picked it up, took a deep breath to regain her composure and then said, "Dearest Agatha, I haven't had a good chuckle like that in a long, long time. And don't worry about Raven, she'll be up and around in five minutes. And I'll explain it was all an April Fool's joke after I fix her some blue corn chip nachos to calm her down."  
  
Agatha laughed, "Tell her I send all my best and that Wanda is doing well." Irene replied, "I will and if you see the kids, tell them I send my love and Raven sends her neglect, her spite and few sneers for good luck. See you on the twenty-third later this month."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wanda stood in the corner, drumming her fingers on her arms. Tonight was very educational.  
  
These X-girls had boyfriends to command at their every whim. Rogue was in the foyer giving the business to Gambit over the phone. Jean was watching Scott do everything he can to keep her attention. Lance didn't move more then five inches from Kitty. And what really infuriated the Scarlet Witch – Amara had no less then three boys at a given moment vying for her attention. And Wanda was standing in the corner - alone.  
  
This was just not right and she did not care to watch this anymore. She was the Scarlet Witch after all and deserved better then this. The stupid TV made her think women had to give up their lives for men and she decided to pass on having a relationship – it was clear here at the mansion, just the opposite was true. The men served the women.  
  
She walked up to Lance and announced, "We're leaving now - let's get the others." Kitty frowned at her, then whispered into her boyfriend's ear, "You can always sneak back." He noticed that special smile and knew he'd be setting a speed record to the Brotherhood house and back tonight.  
  
Across the room, Kurt grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged his friend towards the kitchen saying, "T Minus 10 minutes and counting till the launch of the honeymoon express." Scott grinned but Kurt could tell his buddy was concerned. :Got to keep him busy so he doesn't overthink it and lose his nerve.: "You shouldn't be worried – you've faced worse then this before – Magneto, Juggernaut, Apocalypse, you know – the various villain of the week. You can do this."  
  
Scott smirked and said, "But this is Jean we're talking about." Kurt tried to keep a straight face, :He's got a point there.: Kurt decides one last distraction should push them beyond midnight saying, "Let's get some more soda out on the tables." They entered the kitchen and were surprised at what they saw.  
  
"I'm extra chipper after all those extra chips, yo," Todd patted his belly as he sat back. He chewed the last of the mint chocolate cookies and swallowed. Jamie, Todd and Fred had polished off the three remaining jumbo boxes of cookies, down to the last crumb along with two gallons of milk. The former cabinet door complete with lock was on the floor near Fred's feet.  
  
From the other side of the kitchen, Wanda and Lance walked in searching for their teammates. She said, "I told you I could smell him in here." Lance laughed when he saw the empty cookie trays and the three boys in a sugar induced sleepy state. :Just wait till the chocolate hits their bloodstream – we'll have three Pietro clones – maybe more with Jamie's powers.:  
  
Wanda looked around the kitchen at all the boys and an idea hatched in her head. Two random thoughts had come together into one – 'comparison shopping' and 'you can tell by his kiss.'  
  
She started to chant softly and her hands started to glow blue. Kurt was the first to notice he could not move his feet – something had grabbed hold of him. The German boy shouted, "What's going on?" Scott tried to turn around to see what his friend was talking about and found that he couldn't – his feet were encased in blue. "Bobby – cut it out!"  
  
Lance was sliding across the floor, then bumped into Scott. He growled, "Try again, red eye. It's not Drake who's goofing around – it's your sweetheart." Now it was Todd's turn to snarl as he looked towards Lance and Scott. Kurt noticed the blue glow had also captured his archrival as he slipped into place between Lance and Todd.  
  
Jamie looked down and noticed his feet were still free and decided he wasn't going to wait till he got caught. He jumped down from the kitchen stool and scurried across the floor towards the rec room. All those hours playing spy games on the gaming console were paying off. He burst out the door to the rec hall.  
  
Wanda paused the chanting and motioned with her hands – causing the four trapped boys to line up single file. Wanda looked at Fred and asked, "If you would be so kind as to guard the door. I have contest I am running and noone is allowed in."  
  
Fred stood and walked towards the door saying, "Got it." He looked towards his buddy and silently wished him the best of luck – this was it.  
  
Kurt tried again, "Can someone tell me what's going on?" She eyed them one at a time as she replied, "Consider this an interview – to see which of you is worthy to worship and serve me."  
  
Kurt was really starting to lose it. "But we all have girlfriends, we're all taken – except for Todd." The Scarlet Witch responded, "You're available if I say you're available."  
  
In the rec hall, Jamie ran to the Professor and began his explanation in between breaths, "Wanda... kitchen... trapped them... Scott and Kurt... Lance and Todd..." Hank, Ororo and Logan started towards the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Fred standing guard.  
  
Jean, Kitty and Amanda joined Jamie at the professor as they heard their boyfriends' names mentioned. Kitty asked , "What's going on?" Charles motioned to the three girls to wait. "Let's not do anything rash and just let things sort themselves out." He surface scanned the boys and understood what was happening. There was a one in four chance this would work out with the best resolution. He was willing to gamble on this - he had totally blown the date Scott would ask for Jean's hand and was determined to prove his ability to predict the future again.  
  
Wanda cracks her knuckles and says, "Here's the deal. Scott against Lance, Kurt against Todd. Losers leave, winners try again. Got it?" She heard four murmurs of agreement.  
  
Scott realizes this is as close to a bachelor party as Jean will ever allow so he decides to enjoy himself. Besides there's no way Wanda would pick him. She steps forward and kisses Scott and he kisses her back – for quite a few minutes.  
  
The Scarlet Witch breaks the embrace and steps back to catch her breath. She gives Scott a shy smile and walks towards Lance. He thinks to himself, :Hey, if Boy Scout here can have a good time, so can I. I can kiss better then that jerk any day. I've always wondered what it would be like to be with her. She's crazy – but she's my kind of crazy. I could beat him at this with my eyes closed and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. This could be cool – score one for the Brotherhood.: As he leans forward, he eyes Todd and then reconsiders – he won't do this to his teammate. :More importantly I can't do this to Kitty. What would she do to me if she found out.:  
  
Lance puckers up but then thinks of Kitty's power – imagining her face poking through the wall behind Wanda, out of the cabinet beside Todd, in the middle of the table like the time he tried to join the X-Men. He twists his head around in a panic and is totally not into it. Wanda steps back, obviously disappointed.  
  
The Scarlet Witch gestures towards the floor and Lance starts to slide towards the entrance Fred is guarding. Scott is dumbfounded, uncertain how he got in this position - how could he have won. She pushes Lance out the door and he shouts, "Give 'em hell, Todd!"  
  
Lance slid past his teammate into the rec hall. Kitty squeals with delight to see her boyfriend. Amanda grabs onto Jean, who says, "I'm not worried – Scott and Kurt will be out next." In that order, she adds to herself. Amanda peeks at Charles and notices he does not look as confident as the red headed telepath.  
  
In the kitchen Wanda steps before Kurt. His tail is working over time, twitching at supersonic speed from one shoulder to the next. She reaches out and touches his face, sliding her fingers over the fur on his cheek. It is very soft and she kneads it gently. Kurt realizes this is the first time he's ever seen Wanda up close and he notices she is quite pretty in person – without the blue bolts on her hands. He manages a weak smile and she notes his fangs. She leans in for a kiss and traces the line of his fangs with her tongue. But the back and forth motion of his tail is distracting her to no end – he's just too nervous. It reminds her of that... that thing on the piano during her childhood lessons that made her insane. It was used to control her – and she hated even the thought of someone exerting influence over her. Maybe this might work in another lifetime. If the man she picks tonight doesn't pan out, he may still have a chance in the future.  
  
Now it's Todd's turn. This is what he's been waiting for and there is no way he's going to lose to both these X-Geeks. He over does it and gets too eager when he rushes his tongue into her mouth and tries to impress her. Wanda picks up on the mint cookie taste on his tongue and it surprises her that it is pleasant. She had imagined his breath to be terrible. She is happy he is trying because Kurt's fear of her is not to her liking.  
  
Wanda pushes Kurt out past the door and Amanda rushes into his arms. Now Jean begins to worry – she was sure Wanda would have kept Kurt – he is much more agreeable. Scott and Wanda just couldn't stay together for long – could they? Then she remembers Wanda has been quite hands on with Scott since Jean returned to the mansion today. Mentally she begins to prepare herself for a battle against Wanda for Scott. Another part of her roots for Todd – something she never thought she'd find herself doing.  
  
So it has come down to Scott and Todd. Wanda commands Todd to drink water and rinse out the chocolate mint cookie crumbs – she figures out the flavor remaining on his tongue is having an affect on her.  
  
Wanda tries Scott again. He realizes his mistake from before and tries to do poorly this time. Todd frantically tries to remember the tips for the perfect kiss in that magazine Fred kept for him. She rewards the X-teen with an evil grin and teases him, "Now Scott, don't play hard to get. You can do better then that."  
  
Todd thinks to himself, :So that's it – she's already made up her mind.: He decides that the pressure is off of him. This obviously will be the last time he will be with her. He decides this final kiss will be one to remember her by. He brushes his lips against hers with light pressure then slowly slips her the tongue. He caresses her lips gently but lets her control the kiss. Wanda responds to the fact she is in charge and likes it a lot.  
  
Wanda comes up for air – and asks the other man in the room, "Scott, do you smell anything?" Confused he takes a deep breath and says, "No, I don't think so." She smiles at Todd and says, "Yeah, I don't either. Thank you for playing Scott – but better luck next time." Scott is relieved to be sliding across the floor. Wanda strokes Todd's hair and says, "Now let's play that game where I'm the innocent snow bunny whose megalomaniac father is about to have her brainwashed and you're the blond ski instructor to the rescue."  
  
"Anything you want, Wanda." He had picked up on the fact Scott never called her by a pet name like babycakes, snuggle bunny, or some other silly description. She grabs his hair and takes his tongue for another spin.  
  
As soon as Scott clears the door, Kurt glances at his watch – it's 12:05am. He says aloud, "Let's try this again." He and Amanda teleport to the table grabbing a bottle of soda and a stack of cups. They run around making sure everyone has something to drink.  
  
Jean smiles triumphantly and leaps at Scott. He grins sheepishly and pulls her into a long embrace. She whispers in his ear, "You really had me worried there for a minute." He smiles back at her, "I really had me worried too, but Todd was much more determined, I guess."  
  
Ray, Sam and Bobby try to pass on the refills of soda, but Amara notes Kurt nodding towards Jean and Scott. In her best command tone she declares, "You'll all take some soda right now." The boys hold their cups out while Amara smiles to herself. Nothing makes her day like obedient servants.  
  
Scott takes a deep breath and grasps his girlfiend's hands in his. "Jean, I've got something to ask you. Since the first day I saw you, I've been head over heels for you. It's a major bonus you're someone I respect, admire and adore. I'm asking for you to stay with me, to join me in the journey of the rest of our lives, to be my conscience, to be my partner, to be my best friend the rest of my days." Scott reaches into his pocket and takes out the ring box, then gets down on one knee. He looks up at her and asks, "Jean Grey, will you marry me?"  
  
She gasps as she looks into the ring box – she had dreamt of this many times, just not this soon. The room is very silent.  
  
Scott begins to panic and tries to think it out, :If it's too soon, we can always wait till after we finish college.: But she holds her hand out for the ring and says, "Yes, Scott – I will marry you." He is beaming as he slips the ring on her finger.  
  
Kurt jumps in and says, "Everyone, please raise your glasses to celebrate the union of Scott and Jean in marriage." For the second time that night, everyone drinks to the toast and this one sticks. The group collects around the lucky couple with best wishes.  
  
Scott says quietly to his fiancée, "I've got the Velocity all gassed up and we can make to Las Vegas in about four hours." Jean is surprised at such a suggestion and shakes her head. "No way, mister. We're not eloping. We're getting married on these grounds after some careful planning. This will be the wedding of the century."  
  
A collective delighted squeal comes from the trio of girls that collects around Jean and they rush her off. Amanda volunteers, "I'll help you with shopping for the bridesmaid dresses and shoes and pocketbooks and the registry at all the local stores and...." Amara jumps in, "I'll help you with the politics of the seating arrangements for the reception." Kitty pipes up, "You know you have to have a vegan friendly menu and no eggs in the cake!" The whirlwind of wedding planning moves off to the couches in the corner.  
  
Scott is puzzled – wedding of the century? That's a pretty tall order since this is only 2004 – very early into the new hundred-year cycle.  
  
Rogue taps Scott on the shoulder and smiles, "Congrats, Scott. I'm happy for you." They watch the girls entering ideas for the wedding into a database in Kitty's computer. Rogue starts to say something, but stops and smirks. Before she walks off, Scott says, "What? Tell me – I could use a good laugh right now." She points towards the kitchen, "You could go with your original idea and take Wanda to Vegas." They look over as Fred peeks into the kitchen where Wanda still has Todd in a lip lock. "Or not. I guess you're stuck with Jean and Super Wedding."  
  
Fred jumps in surprise as he's grabbed from behind. "Fredster, I'm glad you're here!" He turns to see Tabby dragging him from the kitchen doorway. She starts to beg, "These X-Geeks are too wiped out to dance with me since I made my grand entrance. Ya gotta help me out here." He tries to wave her off, "C'mon, Tabby you know I can't dance." She persists, "I know and I promised I would teach you – so there's no time like now. Please, please, pretty please, Freddie?" He takes a deep sigh and knows he can't deny her.  
  
Logan returned from the instructors' office and hands Ororo the envelope containing her cash winnings. He mutters, "Another two days, it would have been mine."  
  
She simply smiled and counted the cash. This would be needed to pay off the balance on her Rodger's jewelry credit card – those twenty four percent interest charges were outrageous. She knew Scott would pay her back promptly. There was still plenty left over for that dress and shoes she decided to reward herself with for her good work.  
  
Hank shook his head, "Scott always struck me as the slow calculating type – this seems awfully impulsive for him." Ororo knew the coupon she gave him helped but getting Scott to be able to use her charge card was a pure stroke of genius. She had timed it just perfectly. She knew Hank was right – the teen approached life in a slow and calculating manner – except when Jean came into play and all bets were off. Or in her case – the bet was won.  
  
Hank smiled as he looked around the room. "So the next pool will be what? How about we guess who's married next?" The other two instructors smiled in agreement as they surveyed the room.  
  
Hank spoke first, "Has to be Kurt and Amanda – I've never seen a stronger bond - except for tonight's lucky couple of course." Ororo knew Hank was partial to his blue protege and secretly hoped the German teen for the happiness that eluded the Beast.  
  
Logan grumbled, "Nah, I bet Lance does right by Kitty next." Again wishful thinking for his own pet student. These men always bet with their hearts and not their minds. Ororo cleaned up in the NCAA college basketball pool when it hit the sweet sixteen – the mens' picks were so far off she had won long before the final four.  
  
She loved the excitement of getting Scott to pop the question so close to Logan's transition date. As Hank would tell her – the joy was in the hunt, not in the prey. Now, as she looked around, where was the challenge here? Amanda and Kurt were close but her parents factored in heavily on delaying any nuptials for a long time. Kitty and Lance were also close – for now. But that rollercoaster ride they were on was due for a dip downward. So who was left? Amara and Sam. Bobby and Jubilee, Roberto and Rahne – all still too early for any serious commitment. Rogue and Remy – a strong bond but not the marrying type – not any time soon anyway.  
  
So who was next – who could she help out? She turned towards the kitchen..... and a small smile crept across her lips. Payday.  
  
She said confidently, "Todd and Wanda." Hank wasn't convinced, "They're not technically X-Men so I'm not sure we should include them in our wager." Logan smiles and says, "I'll let her choose them. C'mon, Hank, we're looking at easy money over this. Here's the deal - $500 bucks a head – the money will sit in an interest bearing account till the wedding or elopement. Good luck to all and no meddling."  
  
Ororo was pleased – she had a new special project. It was obvious she could start immediately – she could work on Todd when Wanda spent time with the Professor. She knew to tone down the 'babe magnet' training to a mere 'attractive to one special girl.' That way she wasn't meddling – just lending her assistance.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Author's note: A little hidden puzzle – compare the four ice cream flavors (in chapter 8) Scott and Wanda sample to the four boys in the contest. They were cherry vanilla, blueberry and lemon sherbert, rocky road and mint chocolate chip. Each flavor represents somebody – try to guess before end of notes.  
  
Well that's over. I have to admit I have a lot of fun doing this story. I was always intimidated by trying the various Brotherhood characters, other writers like The Lost Maximoff do them so well – I was afraid I would not get the details of them correct. But I decided to jump into the deep end of the pool and so I just wrote Wanda angry and the boys as comically as I am capable of.  
  
This story really had a life of its own - it started as a one shot with just Wanda, then I added Scott's story and then it all took off with no end in sight.  
  
Regarding Mystique's fainting – yes she's normally much tougher then that and you would expect her to run to Bayville plasma pistol in hand but look at the details. She skipped lunch and dinner, she's been chewing other people out all day long, she thought someone was hurting Irene and she was exhausted. The joke just pushed her over the edge.  
  
One detail I totally forgot – Code W2 the professor told Amara to follow in chapter 2. Code W would be decorate the rec room for Scott and Jean's engagement party with mansion residents attending. Code W2 was the same with Brotherhood attending – remember Amara asked if he was sure. Luckily banner was a generic one – congrats to happy couple.  
  
Ice cream flavors - Scott was the cherry vanilla – what she thought she liked but decided against later, Lance was (what else) Rocky Road, Kurt was blueberry and lemon (blue and yellow ie fur color and eye color) blend and Todd was the flavor she finally decided she liked – the mint chocolate chip.  
  
As for Wanda and Scott not smelling Todd – remember the stink New York City bar Agatha and I both like – it reeks at first but you forget the smell not too much later.  
  
Thanks for reading – I really had a blast writing this – I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 


End file.
